And he loved her
by Kittyflare
Summary: Christine had toiled in hard work for money for her gravely ill father, but one day she is kidnapped by a mysterious masked man whom she had learnt to hate and fear so much. But hate and fear can turn into love... Or can it not?
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone! It's my first time doing fan fiction! I'm 13 years old this year, so please go nice on the reviewsss . I would really like it if you would review my story, because every review I read I would not discard- in fact I would keep them in my heart, because your reviews will become my inspiration to write this Phanfiction further! Thank you so much! (I actually check for reviews every hour, so I guess yep that's that.)_

* * *

><p><em>"Perhaps I have become insane. But I am just as confused with myself as you are. You are so beautiful, Christine. And I love you. I love you so much that you have become my inspiration, my reason to live." <em>Those were the first few words that he had said to me when I first met him. And for my whole life I had never thought that somewhere in the world someone was thinking about me. Actually loving _me._

I was that kind of girl, those that had weak bodies and wasn't really the sporty type of person. Instead of being athletic, I excelled in aesthetics. Particularly it was singing that I was born with. Many had said I had a natural talent for singing. Yes, perhaps so, but I could never afford the training, for my family was very poor and broke.

Mother had died a long time ago, and Father who once played the violin in the streets to support our family had contracted the deadly Cancer- a tumour was growing in his lungs.

And thus, I had to work two jobs to support both Father and me. We had no relatives; they were probably dead or somewhere in another country. I had no siblings either, and so all the tough burden was placed on my shoulders. I had to work in a disgusting cafe as a singer from the wee hours of morning till late night. And after my shift, I had to walk a 2 hours journey to clean and mop a small family shop, even if it was so late and I was already so exhausted.

But here I am now, strolling through the quiet road of Summer Street all alone. Few cars passed by this street, for it was next to an isolated forest and there was practically nothing here attractive enough for people to come.

The night zephyr breezed through my hair and the tree leaves.

Suddenly someone grabbed me on my stomach. His hands were firm and tight, and I struggled and wriggled violently in my shock. I wanted to scream, but immediately he covered my mouth. I jerked, twisted myself and wailed my arms furiously, but his grip only got tighter and firmer. In my anger, I let two of my fingers shoot out to choke the man's throat momentary; it was a move that was always effective and unsuspecting to any kind of kidnapper. But before I could even reach him, immediately he grasped my wrist and twist it into an arm lock. There was an excruciating pain that shot through my body and I fell onto my knees. My breathing grew heavy as my eyes started to give vision away. Almost as if worried I would be in pain, he let go of me and I dropped to the floor, useless.

Quickly I tried to escape from that man even if that arm injury had hurt so much, but I flopped to the ground in an instance with my body groaning in hurt. This man was so much more stronger than me, and already considering that I had a weak body, there was no way I could even escape from him. But just before I blacked out, I turned my head pathetically at my kidnapper. He had broad shoulders and was so tall in an astounding height, and he wore a black coat and dark clothing. But the more quizzical part of him was the mask that covered half of his face.

And darkness swept in and covered my vision.

I woke up with a jerk up my bed. Morning light filtered the window and streamed on the pink carpet floor.

"You've finally awaken," a deep voice rang out in the room.

I turned my head to see where the voice came from. It had sounded exotic and sensual, but the minute I saw who had said it, I flinched back. There was a half-masked man, sitting on a chair next to my bed, staring at me in silence.

_He was my kidnapper._

"Who are you?" I asked. Instead it was quietness and silence that answered, and also his amber eyes staring right into me. It was almost as if he was reading me, looking right into my soul. I felt uncomfortable immediately.

"Who are you and where am I?!" I asked again, this time louder. But his golden gaze never wavered, and it pierced right through the fake confidence I had created in my voice. My fear was growing so unsteadily as I fidget uncomfortably.

Suddenly he got up the chair and started walking towards me. I stumbled back in response, my eyes still looking at his.

He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, then hesitates and became quiet. But then he looks back into me, and as if his mind was jumbled so with thoughts, he started to say:

"Perhaps I have become insane. But I am just as confused with myself as you are. You are so beautiful, Christine. And I love you. I love you so much that you have become my inspiration, my reason to live."

My head spin dizzily in puzzlement. Someone _loves_ me? Impossible!

"And why do you think it's impossible that someone could love you?" I flinched back. Is he a mind reader or something?

"I know every single thing about you, Christine. From your lifestyle, who are your friends, what you like… and even about your Father." Immediately I glared at him back.

"Leave Father alone! What do you even want? Money? I have nothing for you!" Hot tears were starting to burn up in my eyes. Father, NO! I have worked so hard, sacrificed all I wanted and even all my dreams for my one and only dearest parent: Father.

"What do you want?" I hissed so furiously at him, glaring as hard and as horrible as I could.

He places a document in front of me on the bed. I took the document and started reading it.

"This document says I would marry this… this Eric! I don't even know who he is and I-"

"I am Eric," He snapped back.

"And why should I MARRY YOU?! You-"

"For your Father," He answered so calmly. "He is gravely ill, is he not? Would be a shame if he were dead."

"You would never," My eyes were red and my body was trembling with fury. "You would never hurt him."

"And why do you think I won't?" He replied back so immediately with such confidence and calmness that it scared me of the cruelty of this man. I cringed back and raised my hand to cover my face. Tears had started to drip from my eyes. Who exactly is _he_? Why is he here to make my life even more torturous when it has already been such difficult times? My tears had started to stream off my face even more rapidly now.

"Sign the document and agree to marry me. And your Father shall come to no harm."

Right then, I could not think straight. Every single thing I had did was all for Father. I had dropped out of school just so I could work to support him and used my extra bonus work money on his medical fees. Sometimes I would even cry silently to myself when I was upset, for I did not want Father to be affected by my sadness. All my life, I had worked everything for Father. But now, I just...

With the pen in my hand, I dipped it in ink, and signed my freedom away to Eric. Signed my soul, my future, my dreams all to him. All to that stranger who was now my husband.

I turned around and faced the wall while still on my bed. When the door had closed and Eric had left, I grabbed a pillow and started to hug it as I sobbed quietly. I was only 19, technically 9 years too early from the marriage age. But I had just given my everything away to this Eric who claimed to love me.

No.

I will escape.

I will leave this wretched Eric.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING IN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

* * *

><p>For as long as I remember, I had been confined in my own room, weeping in sadness until I had fallen asleep. And now it was night. I walked to the window and drew back the curtains. The night air was crisp and fresh, brushing my hair so gently. As I peered into the window from the window grills, the scenery was nothing more but trees and greenery. <em>Great, <em>I thought. All those trees meant I was in some kind of forest, probably in some secluded area away from town. And as I crept towards the door, I could hear the sound of footsteps- not Eric's footsteps though, for the way he walked was quick, confident and much more silent than that. Perhaps they were guards from Eric sent to patrol outside my door?

No. I would run out of this place… somehow. I needed something to distract the person outside to give myself enough time to escape, for I could never sprint fast. And at this moment I saw it- a mirror and a flashlight on the table. It was just what I needed.

Years ago, on my last year of school before I had dropped out, I was taught there was a way to create an illusion of someone if I were able to point the flashlight strictly at a certain angle as with the mirror. And so, slowly I tilted the flashlight and shined it at the mirror, which in turn reflected the light through the glass panes of the door, and into the wall of the hallway outside. Immediately the guard saw my great illusion walking through the hallway to the left. The guard hastily rushed away, following the fake mirror image of me.

Just when the guard had been a fair distance away from outside my room, I busted the door open and sprinted straight to the right hallway and ran right out to the open. From my back, I could hear the shocked voice of the guard as he simply watched me flee.

Yes, I maybe weak physically, but when it came to brain games, no one could ever outsmart me. Not even Eric. I was one of the most intelligent pupils in class when I had attended school. I watched back as the guard stood by the door yelling uselessly, but oh wait- The whole mansion had started to light up as servants from every room switched on every light as they woke up.

Oh no. I have not totally fled just yet.

With nothing but trees and more forest surrounding the mansion, I dashed straight into the woods, avoiding branches and leaves, until my face had smacked into a tree bark. Blood had started to flow from my wound, and I could hear the sound of people grew louder. In a state of fright, I ran deeper into the trees even more recklessly as ever as I felt my arms being scraped and scratched by the branches and rough bark.

But my run was fruitful. The loud commotion has been reduced to nothing more than the sound of silence. My legs had started to exhaust, but as I sat down to rest- I could hear that unmistakable sound of footsteps. Quiet, quick, and fast. Eric. Immediately I stood up, ready to dash further into the forest, but my legs were too weak. But then I saw a tree so great and humongous, stretching so high above me, and above all the other trees.

Immediately I started to climb it, from one branch up another branch, until I could be covered up by enough leaves. And then I could see him. Eric was walking past the woods, about to pass by this tree. I held my breath as he was about to leave, and then… he halted and I saw his eyes turned to meet mine.

But how? How exactly could he have seen me in this woods? The leaves were clustered so together and I had camouflaged so well. Also, before I had climbed the tree, I left many false trails, like broken branches and twigs at the opposite side of the forest. How could he have known where I was?

Immediately he rapidly closed the gap between us by climbing the tree so swiftly. I edged back as he got closer towards me, until suddenly a branch snapped under my weight. I let out a scream as I plunged straight into the shrubs and mosses below, but then his hand gripped me immediately, and slowly I was pulled back up to the tree. I glanced back at Eric. His eyes were that of crackling rage and anger, so much fury that my spine had tingled so frightfully. But was that all the emotions in his eyes? If I had looked carefully for just one moment, was there a flash of fear in him?

His arms had wrapped around me firmly so that I would not fall, and I turned to look into his gaze, and our eyes had locked for that moment.

"How? How did you find out? Find out about the false trail, the fake illusion I had made of myself, and all my other tricks? How could you actually know? No ordinary person would be able to see the loopholes in these things." My head had been stirring so quizzically for it was the first time someone could see through my tricks so quickly and efficiently. Even the well-known professor in my old school had took an hour to find out about my illusions.

That was unless Eric was a genius. So Eric was a rich, strong person and also so very clever. Even more clever than the professor who was known as one of the smartest men in the world. Even more clever than _me. _If he could outsmart me in wits, then… I already had no chance of escaping from Eric.

"Christine." His voice was that of a soft whisper, but he had sounded with such authority and hateful fury. With such anger that it _scared_ me. My skin rippled so uneasily as I looked at him. His amber eyes flashed such rage and focus at me. Immediately my breathing got heavier and faster. "You do not leave your room without permission."

Later on, I was brought away from the forest and back to my bedroom. But as I passed the entrance back to the mansion, I saw a door- or rather, broken wood and glass shards that once _made_ a door, now littered on the floor like puzzle pieces. The door had to be blasted with such unbelievable force to be reduced to this pathetic pile of bits. And then I had heard one of the servants say as she escorted me back to my bedroom.

"I saw Eric punched the door the moment he realized Christine had escaped, and the door had crumbled into pieces immediately." I gasped upon listening to the servant. What kind of strength did Eric even have? That door was of high quality wood! A normal man could do not have destroyed it in such a manner.

"And what about the guard who failed to keep Christine?" another servant had asked.

"He lost the sight of an eye," The same servant replied. "He suffered such a devastating blow from Eric at the eye, that now he could only use one eye to see."

And then I was locked back in my bedroom. Who exactly was Eric? He was clearly rich for he lived in a house of servants, and he was rather strong from the account of punching the door into bits. And Eric was a genius to already be able to outsmart me. But what does he want from me? I am poor and I have a weak body. And since he could already beat me in wits, what else was there to gain from me? It was not like I had relatives either, so I definitely did not have any beneficial connections. But as I lay on my bed, just before I was asleep, one thought had formed in my mind.

The only reason why he had troubled himself to kidnap me and even forced me to marry him, could only be one thing:

He could have truly loved me.

But I could not be totally sure. Anyways, just before I had slept, at that very moment when I was drowsy and exhausted, I could hear the beautiful weaving of a violin, as the music notes floated so smoothly and peacefully in the night. And the music piece that was being played was the favourite song of Mother's. And also my favourite piece of music. Quietly I sobbed as I heard each note. This had reminded me so much of home, and also the time when Mother was still alive and Father had not been hit with cancer yet. I had never thought I would hear that music piece again.

Slowly I closed my eyes and lay on the comfortable bed, while the moon hung on the night sky.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun had risen and the daylight filtered through the window. I was locked in my bedroom again. And whatever tools I could use to get out were all removed. There was nothing here. Nothing but my bed and an empty table, some flowers and the window. Eric said this was punishment. Punishment for trying to escape from him a few weeks ago. Still, I must flee from here. Eric is the man that bounded me here, forced me into a marriage and taken my future into his hands. He was the one that kidnapped me, and destroyed my dream. Yes, the dream of being a singer. It was all taken away by this person who claimed to be in love with me. "Love" was nothing but a lie, an excuse. All he injected was fear into my very being, made me live in such frightful terror.

Even if the servants had said that Eric was actually a good person and just tended to go to the extreme with the company of people, I must still escape from him. But here, my room had nothing. Nothing for me to use to get out. And I laid silently on my bed, sometimes on the floor, just thinking of escape plans. But then suddenly one day, when it was evening, there was a sound of something dropping and crashing into the grasses next to the window.

Immediately I turned and looked at it. It was an old, rusty telephone. Probably one of the servants had dropped the phone here, just for littering. But my eyes had sparkled. Perhaps this phone could still be of use. From the window railings, I grabbed the phone. It was certainly broken, for its cable had been smashed probably in accident.

So it was practically useless, for it cannot be used for calling. I sighed heavily. But as I looked at the phone, twirling the wire while lost in thoughts, something struck me. The wire! Yes! definitely the wire would fit into the door lock. Immediately I started to try pulling the wire out, for I had no scissors or sharp thing that I could used to cut the plastic wire. I pulled until my fingers were red and rash, burning with the biting friction. But I managed to tear one part of the plastic out. Next, I tried to pull the other part of the wire out, and yes, I did it at the cost of aching fingers.

Excitedly, I fit the wire into my pocket, and quietly let down the telephone back to the grasses outside the window. Then, I covered the phone with bits of mosses and plants, until it had finally camouflaged smoothly with all the trees and grass outside.

Now I would wait. Wait for night, when everyone was asleep, and I would crawl out of this house and finally escape.

I had been sitting and staring at the floor for a while now. At first it was for minutes. And then the minutes became hours. A servant came in concerned, and she had asked me to lie on my bed instead of sleeping in a sitting position. I had agreed, and I lay on the bed with eyes closed. But I never slept.

Each moment I was straining my ear for any sounds. At every half an' hour, a servant would come in to check that I was in my bedroom. But at last, the visits had started to stop, and so did the hustle and bustle of a noise the servants made had died down. It had to be night. I finally opened my eyes. The fresh dark sky had loomed over all the trees and plants.

This was it.

As quietly as I could, I took the wire from my pocket and started twisting it and turning it, silently picking the lock. At last the door had swung open. I crept across the empty hallway, and towards where light was streaming from. And finally I saw a door at the end of the dark hallway. And from its glass panes, I could see it all- freedom.

Swiftly, I picked the lock, opened the next door stealthily, and I ran out. I let my lungs drink in the fresh air of the night. Outdoors. It was such a sweet feeling, to be out in the open, and not chained like a prisoner to my bedroom.

And now here was where my mission had started: To get out of this wretched place, back to the city, and back to _home. _But first I had to figure my way out of here, and time was not exactly by my side. I had heard that today was when Eric would be out to deal with some business, and any time around now he could be back.

What should I do? Run into the forest ahead of me? But it would be too obvious that I went in there, and traces of broken branches would immediately confirm my escape there. At this moment, an idea had struck me deeply in my mind.

There were dry drains, and I could actually fit into them. No one would know I tried to flee by that route until it was too late, and the drains could easily hide my trail.

I quickly slid myself into the drain, and started sprinting. Wherever the drain would go to, it had to lead to the city in the end.

However as I ran, there was a sound of a car pulling up at the backyard of the mansion. Eric had returned. Immediately I dashed across the drain, running as if _flying._ For there would be no doubt that when Eric first returned, he would check on my bedroom as the first priority. After I managed to run out of that prison, I had created a decoy of me lying in the bed. Practically it was black strips of paper for the hair, and cushions and the blanket to fake the body, and then I locked back the door. But in a few minutes Eric would find out the truth.

He was too hard to trick, for certainly he could simply see through fakery as simply as pie. The house was quiet at first, and suddenly it went into haywire, for all the servants had woken up. The noise had shaken up and lights were flashing everywhere. I took this as my queue to flee. I sprinted across the drain for as fast my legs and thighs could take me, far away from the hot pursuit that I knew was about to come.

He opened the creaking door, and there under the moonlight, was her hair. _Her hair? _He thought. Without hesitation, Eric lifted the bed covers.

She was not there.

There was panic swirling in him, and so much of fear. Fear that she was missing, that she had slipped through his clutch successfully, and he would never be able to see her again. Immediately this fuelled his panic as he opened the bathroom door.

It was empty.

In that moment he had raised his voice in such a hateful and furious way, as his pace began to quicken.

"Where is she? Who was supposed to check on her?" His voice had crackled in such utmost fury and volume, and all the servants has started to arise, now frantically scrambling around in fear.

"You!" He had pointed at a certain old man. "You were assigned to check on her! She is MISSING!" With a swing of the arm, he slapped the old man so hard that the elderly man fell.

"Find her!" His voice screeched so piercingly loud at all the scrambling servants.

In his eyes, there was nothing but pure fury and anger.

Eric flung the door in such burst, that there so a very deafening "bang". Just as he was about to enter the forest of trees, he stopped. Quickly he retraced his steps… back to a dry drain. There were strands of hair in that drain. He picked up that little bit of hair. There was no doubt it was Christine's.

He started the car and sped off into the dirt road of the forest. There was only one extremely horrifying thought that had fuelled all his energy. The thought that had no doubt made him very frightened even if no one could tell he felt fear. It was... the thought of never seeing Christine again.

There was nothing more but an endless trail in the drain. But still I ventured on, for sooner or later I had to reach somewhere. And at last there was a dead end. I brought myself to get out of the drain, and there in front of me, was a rather familiar street. The abandoned old place of buildings, rubber, debris and so on. But I knew this place, and that not so far, just about walking a few streets or so, there was a police office. And I knew the police would take me away from Eric after I told them about my kidnapping ordeal.

But just as I was about to take the route to the police office, I could hear a car screeching as it reared up the other side of the road. There was only one person with that very car to come to this abandoned place for me- only Eric would do so.

Instinctively in fear, I dashed for an old, abandoned mall building. As I ran, I could hear it- even if it was as soft as a hushed whisper. The definite sound of footsteps pacing. I sprint to the 2nd floor by the stairs, and as I do so, I turn around me.

I could see the very glare of blazing, golden eyes. Eric. And he was coming. I dashed straight into shops with the clicking sound of Eric's boots following behind. Then suddenly I saw a dead end. Immediately I flung myself to a cramped room of a shop, and Eric walked past me, unseeing I was there. But his footsteps had reduced to a halt.

Oh no.


	4. Chapter 3

He passed the little corner where I hid.

It won't be long before he found me there.

When the distance between us had increased, I bolted upright back to the escalators heading downwards, for the ground floor.

He turned around, and I felt him lay his sight on me where I was frantically scrambling down the steps. I heard his footsteps grew louder.

Run...run...RUN! My heart thumped loudly and so quickly. Even though he was just walking, Eric was much faster than I am, and he was about to catch me. Each step he took, he strides confidently so, almost rather like a catwalk. But I had to flee away from his grasp, back to my freedom. And this little thought had inspired my legs to move faster, to quickly reach the ground floor. But from behind me I saw that familiar towering figure, rapidly closing the distance between us.

I gasped in horror as I glimpsed his dark gloved hand, just about to reach my hair.

No. I will run away from the reality this wretched man forced me into. I will escape from him.

Violently I jerked myself and lurched forward to the other escalator, the one that was heading to the higher floors of the building. In the process my arm had did an extreme twist, and the pain so acutely stung. Grasping my injured arm, I climbed up the escalator and sprinted towards the many abandoned little shops there.

The sound of footsteps got louder at every step, and my heartbeat had raced so violently. _Eric was coming. Eric was about to reach me_. A voice in my head boomed and vibrated so strongly in my head.

Immediately I dashed towards to the row of empty shops that stuck cramped together. I needed a hiding place, away from those terrifying eagle eyes Eric had.

"Christine." He had called out. The way he said my name, it was made sounding so exotic and sensual. But disgust wrenched in my stomach that it came out from _his _lips, the lips of _my_ kidnapper.

However, from where I ran, I saw the other end of the path- a dead end. Here I was, cornered with Eric not far behind my trail.

Instinct drove me to hide myself. I dashed to the toilets, where I saw a parting of two ways: The male toilet or the female one. No one would guess I would choose the male cubicles, and so I rushed inside the toilet and closed the door as silently as I could. I did not dare to lock the door for if I had done so, it would be easy to tell which cubicle I was in. With my fingers, I gently grasped the door handle and stood on the little stool in the cubicle. I did not want Eric to see my feet nor my slippers. However, my right arm, that very limb which I sprained, groaned so angrily in the devastating hurt from the wound.

I gritted my teeth from the pain and stilled my breathing. I could not let Eric find out I was here. There were footstep sounds echoing from the other empty shops, and switching in between the abandoned stores to the pathway.

Finally I heard Eric enter the toilet. His breathing was slightly louder than before, and the heaves of air in and out surely indicated that he was angry and furious. And also extremely annoyed. In my mind I could picture the expression he would make. The amber golden eyes locking a gaze with mine, and the terrifying silent and still aura he brought with him. The expression that would certainly make me cry so fearfully and cower shakingly in fright. His anger had my skin crawl to the bone and my heart race in flights of tears before.

I stood in the very pose I made, and remained as cautious and careful. Eric walked towards the toilet cubicles. He must be staring at the doors now. I held my breath. What was going to happen now? Can nothing really escape his eyes? But then I heard something else. Something my ear longed to hear. The sound of footsteps leaving this room! A tired grin could not help but spread across my face. Freedom was here! Freedom was near! But even after ten minutes after he left from my hiding place, still I stood quietly. For all I know he might be just outside.

The minutes were long, the wait that my caution made me do was almost everlasting. But still I waited. I stood quietly, just waiting. Then my heels started to ache, and so did my limbs, especially my injured arm. But I gritted my teeth and still continued on the pose I did.

And then the minutes had finally turned to an hour. Then another hour. And another hour again. My right arm groaned and burnt so painfully now. By then, 5 hours had passed. No normal human being would be able to wait for me that long. Eric must have thought that I left the building a long time ago.

Slowly, I brought down my arms, and I started to sit down. This was it! My escape was finally successful. All my limbs has ached and burnt in exhaustion. But the wait was worth. Once I got out of the building, I could just head towards a police office. Probably the office was two streets away, but I would walk there even if I was so tired. I would walk there and be safe once again. And then I would be back to my own old life, and maybe perhaps shifted to another place to live and get another different job. And also change my name. Then Eric would never be able to find me again and the whole madness of me meeting him and the forced marriage would be nothing more but a nightmare that has ended. Ended with a sweet, happy ending like those fairytales.

Enough of the daydream. I would make it become reality. I opened the door and dragged my tired legs across and just when I was about to get out of the toilet, I saw someone standing just outside.

A masked man, his shoulders broad, his eyes now a fixed golden glare on me. ERIC?! He waited the whole period of 5 hours in the building?! I started to try and sprint away from him, but my legs were too weak and the run was reduced to a slow walk. And then my legs gave away in exhaustion. With my only good but definitely tired arm, I tried to crawl away even if I was such a pathetic sight. I tried to escape from Eric even if I was the same as a worm that could not move.

My breathing was loud and heavy, as I heaved in and out so breathlessly.

The sound of footsteps became louder. He was gaining on me.

No. This can't be true. All the hopes, the thoughts I had about starting my life renewed as another person. They were all destroyed, all gone and perished forever. Eric had waited for me for five hours straight. FIVE LONG BREATHTAKING HOURS! And he was going to seize me back into his grasp. Lock me away from the rest of the world like before, no doubt.

No. I would rather die. Die and be gone, than be with him. All he ever did was spread fear into me, made me go insane. And yet he still claimed he loved me. But those were just words, and words could always be nothing more but a yellow lie.

I slung my good arm to the railing, then my whole body. Right here, I was on the third floor. I could just give in all my weight into the pulling gravity, and that would be it. I would be brought to lovely Death, and be separated forever from that Eric.

"Christine! NO!" Eric yelled. Wait, this shout was not of anger. Was there actually a hint of fear in his voice? Fear for my safety?

But before I could react, I felt his arms snake around me and pull me in a jerk away from the railings. My body fell weakly towards his chest, and warmth enveloped my whole being. I tried to struggle, to break free from him, but there was no energy in me I could grasp. I just lay back obediently into his arms and fell back into darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry, I'm kinda busy lately with going overseas and going to camps lately, so this chapter is shorter than the other chapters. . Thanks ribbonrose18 for your review! I will really remember that. Oh yes, and I shan't keep you away from the next chapter. Here it is! I hope you enjoy reading it! Oh and please review :)

* * *

><p>Visions of a pink carpeted room stirred in my eyes, then slowly it solidified. I tried to get up, but my entire body screeched in so much pain that I was forced to lay back. My skin was pale and my breathing was so shallow. I felt so dizzy. Right here, my whole body could not move and suddenly I started feeling like I was freezing. It was so cold that I had started to shiver.<p>

Suddenly memories of what had happened just before I slept aroused in my mind. Yes, I tried to run away. And I was so near succession. But Eric had been standing right next to my escape route the whole time, waiting for me for so unbelievably long. _And destroyed all my hopes in one fell swoop, _I had thought. And because of Eric and the shock that I was so close to fleeing, I had actually considered suicide- death as a rather great decision.

What was I exactly thinking? Perhaps I was insane then. But I was alive, and that was still good. Alive but weak and still in my bedroom. And my bedroom as I scanned, had rather changed. Whatever object that was a slight sharp, for example even a pencil, was removed. All the tables and chairs were replaced to round ones, including my window. The square window had become a circular one, and it was locked so very tightly.

The door creaked open, and walking into the room was Eric. So confidently he came in as each step he took. But his amber eyes blazed so furiously as he locked gazes with me. I try to sit up and move away from him, but my body screeched so hurtfully. He was closing the distance, but here I was, totally defenseless. Even lifting a finger was so painful.

In my fright my breathing got even more shallow. The world has started to spin in such a giddy way, but still I looked at Eric as hard as I can. Black spots dotted my vision, and my breathing became even more terrifyingly unsteady. Eric was so angry, I could feel it. I was so sure he would command in that authoritative voice of his, blast all fury at me.

"Please. Why won't you let me go?" I managed to cough out in fear.

"That's because," Eric had begun to move closer towards me. "I can't live without you." His fingers tipped my chin slightly up as I meet his golden eyes.

"I hate you," I say. "You kidnap me here, you threaten me, and then you forcefully make me marry you. And next, you lock me up in a room and claim to love me," I say in gritted teeth.

"It isn't my fault. You refuse to act obediently and try to run away all the time."

"You kidnapped me here! And you raise up that web of lies about loving me and so forth-" Eric firmly gripped on my wrist.

"Do I look like I am lying?" He glared at me now, with pure anger flashing through his eyes. I turn away from him but his hand presses me and forces me to meet him in the eye.

"Look at me!" He bellowed in that authoritative voice of his while still locking gazes with me. "Do I look like I am lying?" He hissed and said it even more slowly.

"Christine!" He yelled in such a deafening loudness I have never ever heard before. His voice boomed, and we were so close to each other when he said that. So close that our chests were almost touching. My ear cracked in the most painful way.

Immediately I let my hair bangs cover my face. Hot tears were forming, and my heart was almost about to shatter in fright.

"You don't," Tears were streaming from my eyes. "You don't look like you're lying." Eric moved away my hair that covered my eyes to the side of my ears.

_There, _I thought. _My tear-stained face, all there for you to take pleasure in looking at_. Then Eric looked at me in shock. As if I wouldn't cry from all the shouting he just did. He stared at me, simply blank. And then he continued.

"Christine," He said in a softer voice, a more comforting, sensual whisper. "Do you know exactly how much suffering you gave me?"

Suffering? My mind had twirled in the thought.

"Everyday, every night. At every moment of my life. Whether or not I closed my eyes, you would be there in my head. I could even picture your laughter. My heart was stolen. I thought about you, every minute of my life," His gloved hand started to grasp my hand.

"I tried to deny, but you would never let my thoughts go. You took my heart away with you," His eyes were peering into my eyes, piercing right through me. "Even though I knew you were a naive girl, you could bring me stumbling in words and acting so foolishly out of control. And before I knew it, I was under your spell. Going into a daze and starting to act so extreme. I had fallen so deeply in love with you that you became my reason to live," A lone finger touches my cheek, as gentle as a falling snowflake.

"I can't ever let you go."


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks PhantomFan01 for your review! :) Even though I have a few reviews, they are very inspiring and encouraging. I have been doing mass writing lately, posting a chapter everyday, but soon this mass writing may stop, because of school. But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And please review :D

-Kittyflare

* * *

><p>"I can't ever let you go." That was what he said, before he rose up and left the room.<p>

And I lay there alone, my thoughts whirring and stirring. My heart was racing, and it took me a few moments to calm my heartbeat. But it thumped as loud as ever before. What was that?

Usually when he had said such words, I couldn't feel his emotion and the weight of his words. But this time I saw it. His heart. It was sincere and pure for that moment.

And my reaction. My heart had swell up so much. My mind was now in a haze. Usually I would have been unaffected by his words, but now my head was a blur. But maybe what I needed was sleep. Yes, that must be it. I closed my eyes, readily welcoming darkness to sweep into my eyes. But instead of darkness, there was an image of Eric formed in my mind.

Suddenly I could not sleep no matter how much I wanted to. He was there, flashing in my thoughts, and I desperately tried to sleep, but to no avail. I just kept thinking about him. What's happening? Why am I like this? Every time I closed my eyes, Eric would appear before me. And suddenly I have this urge to see him, just for no apparent reason.

_Perhaps you're in love with him?_ A voice whispered in my mind. No, no. This can't be. I have hated Eric so much just a few days before for all the things he had done to me- he had kidnapped me, forced me into a marriage, and then locked me into my room for weeks.

But where was the hate for him now? No matter how hard I tried to grasp back my hate for him, I could feel that it all had all disappeared. I couldn't bring myself to hate him anymore. Even the fear I had for him had vanished completely.

Then, as I started thinking about Eric, my mind drifted off about the clothes he wore, his walking style and even his facial features. Absurdly I was agreeing he had looked so extremely handsome in all his black clothes. But the mask was rather puzzling. Why did he wear a mask? Was it for style, or perhaps to just look different? Anyways, in my head I had actually thought Eric had looked _cute, _being so stylish and also of his feline walk.

Christine, Christine! Get a grip on your own self! I let my voice echo in my mind. Later on, when I do managed to sleep, it was only for an hour before I could not sleep again. And even in my dreams, I had thought about Eric. Just like this, I had spent the whole night awake with only an hour of sleep, completely having Eric in my mind.

The clouds and the sky were dark and shifting first, but slowly they lit up brighter, and then the sun came up and flashed its brilliant light to the whole room. _Great, _I thought. I had been awake almost the whole night just thinking about Eric. It was now morning, and dark eye circles had formed around my eyes. And when the servants came in to serve me a tray of breakfast, I had no appetite, and left the meal untouched. Later on, when it was afternoon, another maid had come in with lunch, but once again I didn't feel like eating. My head was swarming dizzily about Eric.

Later on, when it had grew dark and evening had arrived, there were knocks on the door. It was dinner to be served, I supposed. But instead of a servant coming in with the tray of dinner, it was an unmistakable tall masked man walking into my bedroom. Eric. I immediately diverted my gaze at his legs, for no reason why I was scared to look into his eyes. Yes, Eric had looked a little angry, but I could see there was more worry and concern in his gaze. Suddenly I had been scared to lock gazes with him, but even when he was most angry I had usually still peered into his eyes. This was very weird. And even so now, my heart had thumped so rapidly too. I never thought Eric would visit me in my room, especially not today! Isn't he busy with work or something?

"Erm, you can leave dinner there. I'll eat it later." I turned around with my back facing Eric.

"No. I will stay here until you eat," He said, as he sat on a chair. "The servants had said that in the morning you had looked disastrous, almost as if you lacked sleep. And then they told me about you skipping your meals. I will be here until you finish every grain of rice."

"Okay then." Hurriedly I took the tray of food, and ate at the far corner of my room away from Eric. I faced the wall, for I really did not want to look at Eric. My heart almost felt like it could explode and shatter, for I could feel my heartbeat was racing. Eric was here! Eric was here! I certainly could not let him find out that I had started to love him. And for all I know, he was one of the smartest men in the world. But still I had to keep this a secret. There was a moment of silence, as I sat gulping my food. Then when I had finished, I went to pass the tray back to Eric, but my eyes were still looking away from him.

"There, I've eaten. You can go now." I quickly turned away from him, but I felt his hand grabbed mine. Suddenly I felt my spine electrifying in thrill. What was this feeling?

"Christine." He said. "You're acting weird." I froze. Oh nuts. He might've found out.

"No I'm fine really. I'm just being normal," I mumble back under my breath.

"You've been avoiding my gaze, trying desperately to get me out of the room, and you don't mumble. And when I asked you to do something, you have never agreed to do so obediently like how you did when I told you to eat your dinner." He took a step forward at me. I quickly moved back in response.

"I'm okay, it's just your imagination! Well, you better go now…" Eric had started to move forward towards me. I quickly took steps back in response, until my back had touched the wall. And there was that incoming Eric. I turned to look away, but he tilted my chin up so that I would meet his eyes. His beautiful amber eyes. _Wait- what was I even thinking? _Eric's gaze had pierced through me. No, no, no. If this still continued, he would definitely find out. Find out that I had started to love him. With my heart slamming against my ribs like a jackhammer, I scrambled my brain for thoughts. For any way I could use to get out of this situation, and keep my secret safe with me. But Eric had pushed me back against the wall, and there was no hope that I could move his arm away and run out of the door or something like that. The room was locked.

Suddenly a thought struck me. In such desperation to keep my secret away, without thought I brought his cheek down and crushed my lips against his. Eric's voice faltered away, and I could feel his gaze of shock. His lips brushed against mine, and I could feel Eric's burning desire to make the kiss even longer. Quickly I pulled myself back away from him, dived for my bed and went under the covers.

"Erm, goodnight." my muffled voice said.

"...Yes, nights." He had said. I could hear the shock and fluster in his voice.

And with that the door slammed shut.

I sat back on my bed. This was definitely disastrous. I had just kissed Eric! No doubt he would have known about my secret. Just what was I thinking? And even during that kiss. I actually enjoyed it.

Oh no, my world was definitely a mess now...


	7. Chapter 6 and 7

Hi Ms Daae! Thank you so much for reading! ^.^ In fact you actually encouraged me to write more. Well, things has been difficult lately. My parents have become against with me doing fan fiction, and I'm desperately trying to write out chapters without them finding out. (That's really coz I don't find writing fan fiction being wrong, so I still continue to do so.) As for your questions... I would rather leave some unanswered . (Really sorry about that) because I'm afraid of revealing spoilers by accident. Glad you like my story though :D Hope you would continue to enjoy it :)

And oh yes, please, do enjoy the next chapter. Next _**two chapters **_I mean. Yes, everyone. These are words worth **2 chapters** combined. That's because tomorrow I'm busy with school, and I don't have much time to write. Please savour these 2 chapters together and also review because :

Every Review = Encouragement + Inspiration = New chapter :D (New chapterrrrr)

Signing off,

- Kittyflare : (Review please, pretty please)

* * *

><p>"I'm coming in," there were several knocks on the door before a servant came in with a tray of tea and biscuits.<p>

Morning had arrived gloomily with howling winds and the icy rain pouring over. I awoke shivering even with the covers on me. Then as I looked at the servant, my eyes widened in surprise, and so had the servant herself. Her blonde hair, her lovely crystal blue eyes and that voice of hers was unmistakable- She was MEGAN GIRY! Meg used to be in the same college as was I, before she had told me that her mother was going to work some place elsewhere and had to move away from town. I had cried and sobbed then, for Meg was my best friend since young.

But I never thought I would meet her again- and meet her as her mistress for she was one of my servants now.

"Christine!" She cried. "When I had heard that Eric had brought a girl of your name here, I had never thought she would be you!"

"Meg! I never thought I would meet you either!" Then we had a long, good hug. When Mother had passed away, she was the only friend who would stood by my side, comforting me. Rather than a friend, we were almost like sisters, even if we were not of the same blood. As for Meg's mother, Mdm Giry, she was like another parent to me. She had been kind and took care of me like I was another child when Mother was gone. Of course, it tore my heart when Mdm Giry had to leave to.

"Christine, remember the times during college when you would sing and I would do ballet dancing?"

"Oh yes, definitely. Especially the song, "Spring Love" remember? I loved that one."

"Well, why don't you sing then? It's been a long time since I heard your voice. I had missed you, really."

With that, I inhaled deeply and let the notes fly:

_Spring has come,_

_Spring is here._

_The flowers bloom,_

_as my heart blooms for you._

_The birds chirp,_

_The zephyr caresses,_

_The river flows,_

_as my love pours too._

_The song will fly,_

_the notes will float,_

_as does the music reverberate_

_by Spring,_

_by my love,_

_all for you._

"Amazing!" Meg had clapped wildly, as she grinned at me. "Once again Christine, your voice is a mystery. Totally lovely as always."

"You give me too much credit," I laughed gleefully. Meg was just as cheerful as always, being so bubbly and friendly to almost anyone.

Suddenly Meg had looked at her watch, and she flinched back.

"Just look at the time! I have got to go before my mother gets angry! Oh yes, and I had better tell you the message I was to pass to you. My mother had asked me to inform you that you would meet Eric in the music room at 7pm. Don't worry, I'll guide you along the huge mansion. His music room isn't hard to find." There was one more smile, before she headed for the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her hand. She turned back.

"Erm, I have to tell you something. It's about yesterday night." I blushed at the thought of yesterday with Eric.

"Go on," She said. And so I told her about me thinking so much about Eric at night that I could not sleep and lost my appetite for the rest of the day. And so when it was time to eat my meals, I had skipped breakfast and lunch, but when it was time to eat dinner, Eric had came in to see that I ate. I told Meg that I had fell in love with Eric, but I did not want him to find out, and in a moment of desperation kissed him.

Meg looked at me, mouth gaping. My cheeks flushed so cherry red.

"Oh my dear Christine! Isn't this great news? You falling in love! An Eric is a good man, really. It's just that ever since you came here, He had been acting on the extreme. Like _really_ _extreme._"

"But it's embarrassing! I don't know how to face him later on."

"It'll be alright, trust me." She said in such a comforting way. "I'll meet you later in the evening. Bye." With that, the door slammed shut, leaving me alone in my bedroom.

Well, I had to meet Eric at 7pm right? It was already 5pm. I had been conversing with Meg the whole afternoon then, even though it felt merely like minutes. Quickly, I spun towards the cabinet, where I found some jeans and a black and pink shirt that fit me. Black and pink. My absolute _favourite_ colour.

After that, I quickly gobbled up my dinner and sat on a chair, awaiting for Meg to come. It was 10 minutes to 7pm. Suddenly, there were knocks on the door. Meg! I hurried for the door, but when I opened it, there, stood a towering figure over me. Eric?! Immediately I diverted my gaze away.

"Erm… Hi." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes… Good evening. Meg is currently busy, so I'll bring you to the music room." I tagged along with Eric, grasping his hand. His hand felt warm and soft, and we walked across the empty and dark hallway, taking dizzy turns left and right. Finally we reached the music room.

It was so very grand, and already the hugeness itself was breathtaking for I had never seen music rooms these large. It was about as big as half a soccer field and there were golden embodiments of flowers that enveloped the white walls. The designs were made of real, glistening gold with tips of silver and platinum at the corners, and they were carved so beautifully and well. Workmanship skill that I have never seen before, just right there in front of me. And there were two huge grand pianos at one side of the room, and in the middle of the room, there were violins sitting in the middle of a golden stool. Paintings of art furnished the golden and white walls.

"Wow," I gasped. "It's really beautiful."

"I designed it myself." He said, as I stood absorbing the sight before me. And then I saw the piano at the side of the room. Unthinking, I walked towards the musical instrument before me and let my fingers brush against the keyboards. It felt cold and smooth, and when I played a note, it echoed so beautifully in the room. A tear escaped from my eye. Mother used to play the piano for me. I never knew how to play any musical instrument except for singing, but I knew that Mother was the best pianist I had ever heard. There were people who had said she was a musical prodigy. Yes, she really was. My eyes blurred with tears. Whenever I touched a piano in remembrance of Mother, there would be people yelling at me for it. Not like I blamed them, but this musical instrument had so many memories and so many emotions within it. It was a shame I never knew how to play. Suddenly, I moved back.

"I'm very sorry for touching your piano without asking." I wiped my tears away and turned away. I didn't want anyone to see my crying face.

"It's fine. Do you want me to play a song for you?" Immediately I looked at Eric.

"Yes." I replied. Eric's eyes were warm and tender, so full of gentleness that I was going to break into tears. But I swallow my cries back.

He sat on a chair, and the music had started to take flight. Firstly, I was shocked, for he was the first person to be compatible with Mother- no. He was even better than her. There was this emotion so strongly in his playing, and the music echoed so beautifully in my ears. Flashbacks of my past with Mother and Father appeared solidly in my mind. The time when I was still an innocent child, playing in the fields with Meg. Tears had started streaming from my eyes as I started to sniffle. Each note was lovely. Each memory was painful and heart felting.

At the end of the melody, Eric had risen up and went to my side.

"The music was pretty." My trembling voice spoke. "It was really amazing."

"Would you like me to teach you how to play the piano? And also train you in singing?" I glanced at Eric.

"Yes…" my voice trembled and trailed off. I smiled a weak smile at him, then I felt Eric's finger wiped my tear away.

"Thank you." I said, peering into his eyes. "Thank you so very much." And with that, I threw myself into Eric's arms and hugged him. I could feel Eric clumsily hugging back. I laughed. For all I know, this love expressions of mine were always sudden and shocking to him.

"I'll go back to my bedroom now." And with that, I headed back to my bed.

Instead of a dreamless sleep, the usual ones with no nightmares nor sweet little dreams, this sleep was different. Little shreds of vision appeared before me. I was awake. There was Eric in my room and he had looked at me with such tender and gentle eyes. His amber eyes actually looked gorgeous, and I felt his hand caressed my hair ever so lightly.

And then he sang a lullaby so sweetly to me. But what shocked me was how he sang it. The notes were reverberating, and they sounded perfect. Vocalising of such perfect standard. And emotions that were so powerful, so strong it was heart-wrenching. He was past the world's top few musicians, for he _was _the top musician. Music of something that I have never heard.

_Music, _that word had echoed in my mind. Yes, before I was kidnapped by Eric, already when I was just a little child, I had already loved singing. I sang everyday of my life, feeling the tones and the notes in ecstatic dizziness. And Mother had said I sang beautifully. Yes. It was singing alone that I loved. But I knew I could never be a professional singer, for that dream had costs- Money.

In this world, only the rich will thrive, and the poor would never be able to grasp their talents and hone it. I had wanted to work two jobs just to support for my very own vocal lessons. But Father became sickly. Very sickly in fact. And thus this dream was hidden at the back of my mind, deep in my heart. But just yesterday night Eric had promised he would teach me to sing.

And right in front of me, he was a passionate singer exceeding standard. My ears tingled at his voice. It was something I have never heard of before, and words alone could not even express it. The melody was enticing and enchanting, and once again, tears had been brought to my eyes from his music.

Then he stopped and looked at me.

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow on 11th October?" I looked at him for one moment. I had _completely_ forgotten about my birthday.

"Then would you like to go out with me?" He said.

"Like a date?"

"Yes, a date tomorrow."

"Of course!" I replied instantly. And in front of my eyes, I could see Eric's cheeks turning red. Was he actually blushing? I giggled. This was the first time I had seen Eric with such an expression. The man in control who could always hide almost any emotion, just blushing before me.

"That's so cute!" I ruffled his hair. Immediately i regretted my reaction. What had I just done?

"Ahem." I coughed. My face was flushed with red and I turned to look at one side of a wall, as so did Eric. Eric had chuckled, and started heading for the door.

"Nights then." He had said, before he quietly closed the door.

"Goodnight."

And I went back to my bed and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya Kittyluna! xD

Really glad you liked my fanfiction. And so, I have the next chapter here, really hope you'll like it.

And to PhantomFan01, I'm so very happy that you like my fanfiction too. I'll do my best in continuing to write the other chapters out :)

* * *

><p>It had already been late evening, just about the time when we were to meet each other. I looked at the mirror and combed the twirls of my hair into locks that drooped on my shoulders, then I ruffled the skirt in an attempt to roll it up neatly on my legs. I had tried my hardest to look the best I could, but with merely a plain white dress and some hairclips, there was almost nothing I could do to look more fine. Next, I waited anxiously by the door.<p>

It was my birthday today. Eric had promised to celebrate it like a date, but when our appointed time of meeting had came, there was no one who had knocked the door.

That was peculiar, for Eric was never the kind to be late for _anything._ Usually he would be there earlier and also appearing when I least expected it would be him. I sat boredly on the chair by the door and started harming a melody to myself.

Suddenly, the candle lights blew out, and darkness had ascended across the room. I could see nothing now even if I strained my eyes, for everything was pitch-black. Quickly, I tried to grasp for the candlelight lamp, but as I groped blindly in the darkness, I felt an icy zephyr whipped across the room. Immediately I turned around.

And there in my room, I saw my mirror appeared from the swirling darkness into a glowing frame of silver. But inside the mirror… was Eric?! He was walking towards me according to the mirror, and immediately I turned around to try and feel for his presence. But what I felt instead was the brush of cold air, and I returned to face the glowing glass, only to see Eric's hand from the mirror emerging towards me. I flinched in surprise but as I do so, I could hear the lovely notes of music weaving in the air. The melody reverberated so finely in my ears, and suddenly I had just calmed down. My shock and surprise disappeared into the music, and I took Eric's hand.

And the next most amazing thing happened.

Suddenly I _walked through_ the mirror as I followed Eric. I vanished from my bedroom into a dark pathway that I never knew existed. I was sure that even the servants did not know about this place either. The place was lit solely by the torches and candles hanging on the walls. We took each step down the stairs, and still I held his hand, for fear of getting lost in this newfound pathway. When we got down the steps, he led me to a finely brooded mare of a white horse, and helped me get up on it, followed by himself.

I squeezed Eric's waist tightly as it was my first time on a horse, and the horse galloped full speed, turning corners or speeding frontwards straight. But where were we going?

But soon my questions were answered as I soon saw light appearing from the shadows. The hard walls were soon replaced by glass walls, and the faint light grew stronger and stronger. And when we reached our destination, my breath was taken away as I stared at the sight before me.

There were buildings, almost like skyscrapers, all black and dark. There was no source of light that lit these buildings, only there were mirrors that reflected the moonlight from above towards all the skyscrapers. And there was glass that covered the most top part of the town. It was a special kind of glass, for the moonlight's intensity was increased definitely, and these moonlight alone lit up the whole place brilliantly and brightly. The glass was also special in the way that the people above could not see the city underground, for this glass could even camouflage. But above where the glass was, I could see the full moon hiding within the clouds and night stars that scattered across the dark sapphire sky.

And even all the buildings, stores and fountains were all furnished with tiny diamonds encased into their walls. And the people who travelled across the streets only used white horses to move about. There was not a single vehicle nor a car seen. Even so, I gasped at the sight of it all.

" Where is this place?" I asked. "By the looks of it, you have to pay a sum for entrance fee."

" It's 100,000 francs to come here," Eric said. "It's the Diamond City of France, known to few in the world."

"How could you even afford to come here?! It's too expensive! It's more suited for World Leaders, Presidents or if not secluded millionaires. This is just crazy!"

"What if I told you, my dear Christine, that I designed this place. That would make me the owner of every shop and building, not?" I stared unbelievably at Eric. Just who was he? This Diamond City would take centuries to build, if not loads of cash to supply its works. But even so, it was very beautiful. So very beautiful.

As I gazed and admired the City, Eric brought the horse down to the street and he halted by a store. I turned to look at him.

"Go on and see what you like." He said.

And so, I entered the store as Eric waited outside with his horse. As I gazed upon the masquerade dresses and masks that hanged on the walls, there was azure, sapphire, topaz, violet, emerald, even hot pink dresses and so on. But there was a dress that had looked so beautiful. It was fiery hot red with black frills and laces that depicted a lovely combination of darkness and fire. Even the mask itself was lovely, and I let my fingers feel the dress and the mask. It was smooth and soft as silk itself. But then I turned the dress and read the price tag. FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND FRANCS! Immediately I moved on to another costume and read the price tag, then to another dress and another dress. They all ranged from five hundred thousand francs to a million, and immediately I hurried out of the shop, and to Eric outside.

" Those costumes were nice… but I don't really like them. Let's get out of here." I mumbled under my breath. Eric looked at me with his golden eyes, as if piercing right through me. My fingers had started to tremble under his gaze. I just couldn't lie. I just couldn't. But those dresses were too expensive! What was Eric even thinking?

"Choose what dress you like, or I'll do it for you." Then Eric got down the horse, took my hand and we entered the shop again. I tried to wriggle my hand out of his grip, but his hand was firm as we reached the dress shop again.

"Miss, that red and black dress for my wife."

The shopkeeper immediately got up, took the dress and pulled me away into the dressing room.

"Eric! Hey-" I stared at him as the shopkeeper brought me into the dressing room and closed the curtains. I sighed as I took off my plain white dress and wore the elaborate red and black costume. Then I faced the mirror as I brought my hair to side locks and emerged out of the dressing room.

Eric was waiting for me in the shop and he was discussing about the payment for the dress with the shopkeeper. But when I appeared with my costume on, he had forgotten what he was saying to the shopkeeper and stared at me as if he had never seen me before. Pleasure bubbled within me, for Eric would never show this dumbfounded expression being that he could always hide his emotions well. He smiled gently at me and twirled a lock of my hair to the back of my ear, then he took my hand as we climbed the stairs up together.

"To the masquerade ball then, my Christine."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you PhantomFan01 for supporting me! Updated :3

Thanks everyone for reviewing! And any those of you who just happened to read my story, if you liked it, please, please write a review . I don't mind criticisms if you tell me the mistakes in my writing. I'm 13, I'll still try to improve. I hope you'll like the next chapter here, because I felt that some of the past few chapters had been rusty there ;( But I'm really trying my best since I wrote 9 chapters (About 14,000 words) in a week. Oh yes, do read and please review ^.^

* * *

><p>His dance was absolutely dreamy. The way he had swirled and caught me as I fell in my dance, the steps were almost impossibly smooth and perfect. Eric himself was like a stage panther, caught up in the music as his eyes twinkled with passion. Obviously the way Eric had twirled me in our dance as he held my waist had already shown how much he enjoyed himself. I laughed as I did a graceful turn while I grabbed his hand.<p>

We were in a masquerade ball, and the ballroom was simply breathtaking. Elaborate flower designs furnished the golden walls, and huge, white chandeliers hung above the ceiling like clouds. The candles were white with their beautiful golden flame burning and illuminating the whole grand ballroom. In fact, the ballroom itself was incredibly huge, and couples danced excitedly with every beat of the music pulsating in their ears.

I spun closer to Eric as the folds of my dress turned, and Eric caught me by my wrists as I peered into his amber eyes.

"Thank you so much, Eric. For my birthday." My lips curved as I smiled at him. I could feel his warm breath on me. Suddenly at this moment, everything froze as I felt his fingers trace up my cheeks, and gently he brushed my hair from my collarbone. I could still feel my skin tingling where he had touched, and it felt almost wonderful.

"Your birthday isn't over," His warm whispered caressed my cheeks. "And so is your birthday celebration."

I grinned at Eric, before resuming my dance pose and swirled away to the beat.

But instead of Eric catching me again, it was a young man who grasped my fingers.

"Shall we dance, Miss?" But before I could even reply, Eric had gripped my wrist tightly as he turned me around. Just from his voice, I could hear the soft crackle of anger and jealousy as he glared at the young man.

"I am her dance partner." With that, Eric had resumed holding my hand, and I saw the young man flinched back and trembled with fear.

"Eric," I said. "You don't have to be rude. I'll only go with you."

"But you, Christine," he whispered as he held my waist. "You can only make me almost insane if another man asks you out."

And with that, we resumed our dance. Not before long, the masquerade ball ended, and Eric led me out of the ballroom to yet another place. We walked through the pathway as I took in the sight of the stars in the night sky.

There was a waiter at the front entrance, and upon seeing Eric, he politely bowed and escorted Eric and I into the restaurant. We walked across the various tables and chairs where couples occupied, and to a door covered by a red velvet curtain. The waiter bowed again and excused for his leave, leaving only me and Eric in the room together. The tables and chairs were draped with a pristine cloth, and on top of the table there was a candle stand with the candles lighting up the dim room. We both sat down on our chairs and there was silence as I stared at Eric across the table.

A waiter came in with a bottle of drinks.

"Red wine, miss?"

"No. I don't drink." I replied.

"Give her some iced honey." I heard Eric said, and the waiter left Eric and I alone in the room again. I looked at Eric.

"How do you know I actually like that a lot?"

"My dearest Christine," He said as he got up of his chair and walked towards me. Then I felt his fingers touching my locks. "I know everything about you." He stopped as his golden eyes locked gazes with me. "I know every dream, hope and favourite things you wish for. I know the exact detail of items you lust for, every single colour and design. One such thing, as a single, red rose."

And from his coat, he produced a wild rose, and I gasped at him in amazement as I grasped the flower.

Then the waiter came in, this time with not only iced honey, but also a cake.

"And I know you've always dreamed of a eating a huge cake, although your appetite can't digest more than a mouthful." I stared at him dumbfounded as the waiter placed the cake in front of me, then quickly left and closed the door behind.

"Happy birthday Christine. Make a wish," And so, with a breath, I blew out the candle lights on the cake and closed my eyes for a wish. At that moment of darkness, I felt something on my neck. I opened my eyes to see a necklace resting on my chest, and I turned around to see Eric behind me. He had slipped the necklace while I was making a wish.

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door. Immediately sensing the intensity between Eric and me, I got up and opened the door. But I had never suspected who the person on the wheelchair outside the door was.

That all-too familiar grey beard that hung from his face, and the old wrinkles that he had as he broke into a grin.

"Father!" Immediately I hugged Father who was sitting on his wheelchair. Hot tears had welled up in my eyes as I looked at him.

I had missed Father so much, and now as I looked at him, he could even be smiling once again. Many months before, he had been so sickly and ill and weak that I had feared for his death. But look at him now! His skin colour was back, he was filled with energy and life once again. He might be on a wheelchair, but he could finally leave his hospital bedroom. I kneeled down and looked at Father. My eyes were watery as I glanced at him, and my throat had felt dry.

"I'm so glad you're fine," I said as I squeezed him one more time. "You were just so ill that I was so worried. You couldn't even hold a fork, you were unable to talk, and I was so afraid, Father. I acted as if I knew you would be healed from your sickness at that time, but I just... I-I was just..." I swept away the tears that had streamed down my face uncontrollably. "I was just so _afraid. _I was so afraid you would leave me and be gone, and if you did, what would I be then?" Then I sobbed as my face turned red with anguish and tears.

"My dear Christine," Father replied. "I always wanted to tell you you were never all in this alone. I was still there with you." He started patting my back reassuringly as I drowned myself in my cries. "Do you want me to play the violin some time?"

I glanced at Father. A long time ago when I was still a child, when I was sad because of me and Meg quarreling or other little affairs between me and my friends in school, Father would always play the violin for me. He would weave through the notes smoothly, and as I heard each reassuring note calmly and peacefully ringing out, soon my anger and sadness would dissapear away into the melody.

"Father," I called out. "You are well enough to play the violin?"

"The doctor says I will be able to in a few days."

"That's really good." I laughed. "I can't wait."

Suddenly a thought struck me. _Doctor?_ But I never had enough money to buy bottle medicines or let alone enough to even hire a nurse. I had always only brought in simple herb medicines for Father and paid a friend to watch him. How on earth did I have enough money hire a doctor, and let alone while I was away with Eric?

"But how did you even recover? When I was away there was no one left to help you."

"It was him." I turned around as I saw Eric behind me. "He was the doctor who visited me daily and checked on my health. Then he gave me medicine and hired nurses to take care of me." I glanced back at Eric.

"Is this true? You're actually a doctor?"

Eric had nodded silently as he looked at me.

"Then all the times when the servant said you were out for work. You were busy with... Father...?"

Eric nodded quietly once again.

I turned back to Father, and my eyes had become watery again. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I said:

"I shall have a private word with Eric, Father. I'll see you later." With that, I closed the door as Father left and brought myself to lay back at the sofa. I glanced at Eric, but as I do so, the sincere golden eyes he had had shattered whatever brave cover I was holding. Soon, the emotion had grew stronger and stronger like a wild fire storm. As I stared into space while on the sofa, my tears had begun to drop, and my face had turned red than ever. I draped my arm over my face and closed my eyes. As silently as I could, I clogged the tears held back on my eyes and stilled my breathing.

"Christine, are you crying?" I dared not to reply for I knew if I had talked, my voice would crack and choke with tears. I never wanted anyone to look at my crying face, and the emotion I had tried to withheld so much was starting to emerge from me. I heard Eric's footsteps quietly approached me, and before I knew it I felt his fingers grasp my arm. Then I looked at Eric. I could no longer keep this emotion, this thinking in check, not with Eric there.

"I-It's just confusing now." I said softly. "I am so happy that Father had recovered, that these are tears of joy. But realization had struck me- If Father was okay now, then what other purpose is there in my life? A long time ago, I had decided to sacrifice everything for him. But now things had finally changed for the better. I just don't know what to do now, and…" I saw Eric's hand reaching for me. Immediately I clutch onto his fingers tightly.

"And especially you," I whispered. "You saved me. You saved me by saving Father's life. You healed him back to health, and you changed my life. Now I can go on chasing my dreams and all my wishes. But all you ever thought of was for _me._ And all I had ever thought of was _myself._ All these gifts and my birthday had all brought me to joy and smiles. But how about you? I remembered the time when you had first kidnapped me, and I hated you and even thought you as a _monster. _I had given you so much trouble and more difficult work and even made you furious. But still you were there for _me. _You gave me so many things, a bedroom- a proper place to sleep and not a broken warehouse where I once stayed in. Next, you had my meals all covered. And they were all my favourite food even if they were expensive. And now, today, on my birthday, you led me here, bought me a dress and even a necklace. But above it all, you _gave. _And I never returned anything to you. Everything you _gave_ had made me so happy. But what did I give _you?_ Nothing! All I had done was take and receive, even hated you when _you _were the one who changed my life for the better. There was nothing I gifted to you. Nothing," And I resumed my sobbing. "I'm so, very sorry Eric." Then I started to release my grasp on his hand. But this time it was _he_ who took me by my fingers.

"Who said you never gave anything to me?" Eric said. I looked at him in puzzlement. Then he continued, "Every time when you smiled, my heart had fluttered. When you hugged me, my mind became blank for the first time. But when you had kissed me at that time…" He brought my hands up to his. "When you kissed me, I could feel my heart would explode. I lost control of my own emotions, I felt my mind would burst, and I just couldn't _think. _Christine," His amber eyes locked with mine. "Already just seeing you was the best present of all."

And with that, my tears came rolling down. Now those weren't tears of confusion nor sadness. It was tears of joy. Tears that someone out there in the World had truly loved me. And also saved me.

"Thank you. Thank you just so much." I cringed as I sniffled. "Thank you." I swung my arms around him as I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Ghostly Melody! Well, thank you so much for reading my fan fiction and doing a review . Oh and yes, about the grammatical errors, I really don't have the time to revise on my work :( But thank you still!

-Kittyflare

* * *

><p>My eyes were streaming with tears of happiness. Slowly, the tears had started to lessen into merely tear drops, and I looked up at Eric as I let my fingers touched his neck, then traced up to his face. This was the man who never gave up on me and who loved me to no end. But as I cried in his embrace, his mask suddenly came to my mind. Why exactly had he worn that mask? But realization hit me as I stared into Eric's deep and serious and so very beautifully gold eyes.<p>

I let my hand move up to his face, where I had touched his mask and budged it. Immediately his hand raises up to stop my fingers, but I whisper softly "Don't worry. I understand now." I gave him a sweet, gentle smile, and he looked at me as he let me remove his mask.

Now I finally knew why he had worn answers were all behind his mask, and as I removed it, there I saw it. Half of his face was etched with burning white scars all over that it looked like lightning cracking all over his face. This was a disfigurement of scars, no doubt. People must have shrieked at the sight of him, for the ugliness was so very horrifying. But what about Eric's feelings? With the fear conjured upon his facial disorder, he could never lived a normal life, and most likely constantly being despised and hated at. So much of the World's cruelty he must have faced. But while people would have seen a monster, what I saw was a pitiful man who sought love like his own life. And also a genius of musical arts and everything being brought down merely by his face. But whereas people would've shrieked upon seeing his face for the first time, I did not. I knew better.

I let my fingers trail across the white scars, feeling every bit of his skin.

"You loved me," I whispered softly as I caressed his cheek. "And I look into the heart, never at the face." I pulled myself towards Eric as I felt his warmth envelop me. Then I looked up at him again.

Look with your heart,

and not with your eyes.

A heart understands.

A heart never lies.

"That was what Mother and Father used to sing to me," I looked at Eric. "Mother bore a disfigurement face, exactly like yours." I let my fingers trace his skin.

"She wasn't born with it. A long time ago when I was but six, I ran across the road foolishly for a rolling ball and a vehicle had nearly ran onto me. But Mother had screamed in fright and threw herself towards me. She fell back to her side and her face had scratched and burnt so painfully along the rough road."

"Once, Mother used to be the prettiest lady in the town and was praised for her music talents. But because of me," I swallowed a cry. "Because of me, she had to be scarred. The townspeople were horrified of her face. They called her a demonic musician. She was forced to wear a mask and hide half her face with her hair. But she was still full of love. She never blamed me for her misfortune once and no one had ever care for me like her. You…" I peered at Eric. "You are like Mother. It is the love in you that is just as deep as Mother's. I don't care if people say you're a monster or not, because I..."

"I'm in love with you."

With that, I had started to slip from our closeness and move away, but suddenly, Eric gripped my hand. With his slender finger, he gently tilted my chin up, so that I would lock gazes with him once more. When our eyes met, the moment froze and everything altered. He took a step closer, then another, and suddenly we were almost touching. But his eyes never left mine, and he slowly came up and brushed a strand of hair away from my collarbone. Unthinking, I leaned forward to him.

His hand trailed up my neck, up my cheek, and cupped my face. Slowly he drew me closer, lowering his head to meet mine. Even his touch was so careful and thrilling, as if I was fragile and precious. And then his lips were on mine, firm, warm, and impossibly soft.

Thrills electrified through my body, through my spine, through my every being. A fierce heat rose up inside me, as sharp and bright like a dagger. I moved my lips against his, and he stepped even closer now, so close that our bodies touched. And then his other hand came up, the warm fingers grasping my waist, pulling me even nearer to him still. I was lost and intoxicated in that kiss, and all my senses had succumbed to him. I was totally defenseless before the hot, hungry mystery that laid before us.

But slowly, I pulled myself away, my eyes peering into his. His expression was soft, unguarded and so tender and loving; it was a kind of expression that I had never once saw appeared in him. The warmth in Eric pulsated through me like a heat so comforting and yet seductive, and as he grasped my waist, I raised my eyes to look at him.

"Eric," I said, as I now leaned on his chest. "Why don't we make our marriage official?"

There was silence as he stared at me, but even so, he was still holding me so delicately.

"We only have a signed document. Why not a marriage celebration instead? I've fallen for you." I whispered.

"Then," he said as he kneeled down before me. "Will you marry me, Christine?" And from his coat, he brought a single, tiny box where inside sat a pink diamond ring. The circular shank of the ring was made of a beautiful black gold where little shiny silver gems furnished it all over and in the middle of the ring was a brilliant pink, sapphire-cut diamond. I never seen a diamond ring of such workmanship before, but at one glance, I knew this was no cheap, fake ring.

I looked at Eric's amber and golden eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I slipped my finger into the ring, and hugged Eric. With a tight embrace, he brought my chin up once more and laid his lips on mine, and we had kissed for the longest time ever. After that, I pulled myself away from him as I peered in his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Christine." I felt his breath gently and warmly caress the hairs on my neck.

And there was darkness as I snuggled in his arms. Lovely, warm darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Won't be typing for a long time now, school is going to start in a week. I will update when I can though :)

* * *

><p>The sun was golden, and brilliantly it illuminated the lands. Clouds gathered and floated lazily across the sky. In this peculiar part of a country that looked like a lone island, there was a huge mansion surrounded by a forest of trees. And it had been revealed to only few, or if not the richest of richest millionaires, that underneath the mansion was the legendary Diamond City of France. And next, who do you think exactly owned the mansion and that mythical Diamond City?<p>

Well, that certain owner had never been happier than before in his life, for currently in his garden…

There was roses, roses everywhere! The huge garden was grown so finely, and in each bush or so, there were wild roses planted in every slot.

"Christine, hold still." Meg had called me as she held my pristine white dress in place. Then she looked at me and grinned. "You look beautiful. I'm so proud to be your friend." Tears had sprung up in her eyes, and she had hugged me.

I giggled and squeezed her back.

"Don't cry Meg. It's a joyous day."

"Precisely. I'm so happy for you I'm sweating through my eyes." Meg smiled back.

I laughed as she went on preparing my hair.

Yes, everyone. Today was the day. The happiest day of my life.

I had spent nights without sleep, days in a daze, and my mind hazy and full of thoughts. Wedding bells rang as Meg did the last curls of my hair, and let my locks drop.

"You're ready." She brought me to Father, who stood there looking at me. I yelped in surprise, for just a few weeks ago, he was still not healthy enough to stand. But look at him now! He had recovered so much, and all to a man I had owed most.

Crossing my arms with Father, he ushered me across the red carpet and past the rows of benches where people sat. When I had walked past them, there were cries of applause and claps, and wedding music played joyously at each step I took. And there in front of me, was Eric, perhaps expressing the most overjoyed look I had ever seen. We stood by, next to each other, as Father took his leave and crossed back to his seat.

Then, the church priest went on as he read from the script, and finally he had said:

" Will Eric Destler take Christine Daae as his wife forever in life, bonded by love together?"

"Yes." Eric had said, his voice clearly tingling with joy.

" And will Christine Daae take Eric Destler as her husband forever in her life, and vow never to be separated from each other?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, my eyes glittering.

"Then let them kiss as a sign of their official marriage, and let them be blessed as they now become one in soul, forever and ever."

Then Eric turned towards me, and gently he lifted the veil which covered me. I smiled at him as he cupped my face and with his hand on my waist, and brought me closer to him. Then, he moved nearer to me, and I felt his lips on mine, just as preciously soft and warm as ever. Then he pulled away, and I heard the cries and elated screams of people as their applause boomed across the whole garden.

Eric and I were now made known as Husband and Wife, both now officially married in front of witnesses.

That time of our marriage was a dear memory in my mind, and now it had been evening since the marriage. I stared at the diamond ring as I sat on my bed. Well, it wasn't exactly _my_ bed, it was _ours. _I had shifted bedrooms today, and now I shared a room with Eric. Still, I sat as I thought dreamily of afternoon. The smile in Meg's face, Mdm Giry's, Father's… and dear, darling Eric. He had smiled like I had never seen before.

But the best part was that my life had taken a change. If Eric had never kidnapped me, then I would have never known him, and all the events before would never have taken place to bring me to where I was now. I had discovered _hope, joy_ and _love._

Finally things were going fine, and there was peace to be found once again.

But dear all, I just had not known.

I just did not know that this peace would be short lived, for all it took was a letter to be delivered to the house at the very next few months, and all talk of happiness and joy had been shattered and destroyed simply by the contents of the message.

It was a letter that bore these words at the end, these words that had brought in downright chaos and sadness back to my life again.

This was the name of the writer:

Yours truly,

_Raoul de Chagny_


	12. Chapter 12

hi everyone! New chapter here! Hope you would like it. :D And thank you so much for the reviews :) They are really encouraging. I do hope there would be more reviews from you guys though! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE MARRIAGE<strong>

Time had flown quickly and that joyous event had soon passed to become but a recent memory. I laid back on the piano chair as I let my fingers hit a key. The note reverberated echoingly in the music room, and I moved my fingers readying for the next note to be played, followed by another, and soon I had created the sound of music with the piano. Eric who had sat across the music room had soon got up and made to my way.

"Good job with the notes, but still stiff and off beat. You've got to relax and just let the music go. As for the beat, I'll play the metronome for you." I felt Eric's hands on my shoulders, and instantly I blushed feverishly. I jerked forwards immediately away from his hands as I mumbled tensely, "I-I've got it."

He soon released my shoulders gently as he chuckled when he saw my blushed expression. I was not used to these caring actions of his, and I imagined of how bewildered he was when I had first hugged him. The way he had hugged me back was considerably clumsy and unlike the coolness of his.

I took a deep breath as Eric stepped back, and resumed playing the piano. This time, I closed my eyes as I let the melody flow. The notes flew simultaneously as I brought in my emotions to the song. _Relax… Relax… _The voice of Eric echoed in my mind. No sooner had I reached the violent part of the song. I portrayed visions of raging storms and pouring rainclouds in a gloomy weather in my mind. Then I thought of thunder clouds that roared ferociously as their thunder cracked across the sky.

And as the music slowed, my furrowed brows and the frown I had had soon relaxed into a peaceful expression, as I imagined the storms starting to stir slower, and soon reducing to a halt. The sun came up, and the brilliant light would soon illuminate the sky. I picked up the pace as cheerful and happy tones emerged from the angry notes that I had first played. Then I thought of dear spring as fresh as the sweet dew of morning, and I enjoyed every single bit of the melody as the notes joined and took flight. The song of spring trembled cheerfully as the music echoed across the room. The notes were high and quick at first, but gradually the speed had slowed down and I felt each note rang one by one as I imagined the summer winds dying down… and finally to the last note. I let my finger touch the key, and it resonated beautifully.

The song had ended. I opened my eyes and glanced at Eric earnestly for his approval. This was perhaps the first time I had played this well. He nodded at me.

"You can play like me now." He said. I grinned at his words, for praise from Eric was extremely scarce that it was probably the first few times I had heard him said it. The past few months of daily practice had been strenuous and tough, for Eric's temper was deadly and frightful at times, if not it was seething fury trembling from his voice. His standard of music was simply unimaginable- It was high above and beyond whatever expectations world class musicians had. And everyday, I had practiced for hours in the daylight, and even still when my fingers had ached. But I never gave up even from Eric's harsh teaching, for I knew it was already great kindness of his to let me on the piano.

I glanced at the clock. It was already evening, far past the supposed time my practice was to end. I got up of my seat as I strolled towards Eric.

"I guess I'd better leave now for Father… You know, before he complains, being bored and all that." I rolled my eyes imitating Father's little fit amusingly.

Eric chuckled as his amber eyes peered into mine. His gold eyes were just as brilliantly gorgeous, and just for that moment I had been lost in his sight. His hand reached for my waist as he pulled me towards him, and I felt his warmth enveloped me as he hugged me.

"Take care then." Slowly and clearly reluctantly he released his gentle grasp on my hand, and I took a step back as I got into a daze. My heart thudded wildly as I gradually moved away from him, and my mind raced chaotically. For a moment, I stood dumbfounded, staring into space. Then I picked up my thoughts as I hurriedly ran for the door.

"Bye, then!" I mumbled clumsily as I opened the door and went out. I could still feel the gaze of Eric on me through the glass panes, but quickly I dashed across the hallway and up to Father's bedroom. My heart was still slamming against my ribs frantically like a jackhammer, and my face was flushed red as I heaved deeply with each breath. _What was Eric thinking? _I thought. Blatantly he had already known that I would turn freakishly red and extremely nervous like a little kitten with hugs and little love expressions of his. But I knew that was just one way of him showing his love for me. Already when I had just left him for a short while to spend time with Father, I knew his heart would ache slightly. But nevertheless, it was a short moment, and eventually he would show up right on time to pick me up from my visit with Father.

I drew another deep breath in, and then another, and when I had felt that my face was no longer red from shyness, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Father said. I opened the door as I crept in. There was Father, sitting up on his bed as he looked at me earnestly.

"Have you brought it? The Times newspaper."

"Yes, yes." I drew out the crumpled newspaper as I handed it to him. Immediately he had started flipping the pages.

"Your husband, or rather, my son-in-law, was still persistent that I stayed on bed even though I could very well as much walk during your wedding." He snorted impatiently.

"Eric's just worried, Father." I laughed jokingly. Father would throw tiny fits of temper at times but he never really meant it. "He's really just concerned for you. But simply it was his worry for you that made you recover quickly, is that not true?"

"Yes… He is indeed an outstanding doctor, I must comply." Father murmured as he took out his reading glasses and started reading an article in the news.

I stared at Father across the room as gradually my lips curved into a smile. Slowly, Father had begun to act more like himself. Sometimes he would act a little selfish and demanding, if not appeared as if he did not care much about the people around him. But I knew that inside him, Father was always gentle, and he could hardly even dare to hurt a fly. It was only with me then that childish bit of his would emerge, but I had learnt to love that side of him, at least much more than when he was deathly ill and merely laid on the bed almost lifeless.

_But those hard times had been long gone now, _I heard a voice in my mind said. Indeed, that was all true, entirely owing to Eric for healing Father and bringing me to a better life here.

Suddenly I saw Father's eyes appearing from the newspaper.

"Isn't it time for your dinner? Your five minutes visit is already over."

"Yes… That is true." I rose up from my chair as I gave him a tight squeeze.

"My dear Christine," Father glanced at me. "You look more like your Mother when I had first met her." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

" I'll come back to you tomorrow." I said before exiting the room. "And maybe I'll bring you some of your favourite rock melon fruit."

"Yes, do please." And with that, I gently closed the door.

Just when I was about to rush down the steps for dining, Meg had stopped me. She looked deadly pale as I felt her cold fingers on my shoulder.

"Meg? Why are you so-"

"This letter," Her voice trembled so fearfully as she passed me the crumpled piece of paper. "Read it and don't let anyone know. I don't know about the contents, but the writer himself is enough for me to know the importance of it all."

With that, she fled down the flight of stairs. "I know nothing!" She cried out.

I looked at her intently. For that cheerful Meg to be this terrified- This letter had to contain something, something so horrifying. My stomach had started to churn in a rather nervously petrified way. I took a deep breath as I began to tear the paper cover apart. And there, the letter bore these words:

_Written by:_

_Raoul de Chagny_

I had frozen and my eyes had widened upon reading his name. _Raoul… _Oh no. This was bad. Extremely bad. But I forced myself to read on even though my fingers had started to tremble anxiously. The letter went on:

_My dearest Christine,_

_I have recently heard of your marriage to this Eric Destler. Had I not been your childhood sweetheart and even your __fiancé for a long time__? It was merely for a period of years that I was forced into travelling. I shall be back my tomorrow, and therefore I would visit your house and ask for your hand. Fear not that you have been married, for as you know my influential being is enough to cover up the whole issue of your marriage to Eric._

_Yours truly,_

_Raoul De Chagny_

My breath had quickened as I stood weakly by the wall. My legs had begun to give way as I clung hard on the railings. _Raoul was coming tomorrow, _my mind echoed painfully. His arrival was deadly petrifying news. For years I had hidden from him in fear, but my announcement of my official marriage with Eric had been my most fatal mistake. Good, gracious all… Raoul and I were never engaged. It was merely his claim that he was my fiancé… for he sought an excuse to be close enough to me before he would discard me like a ragdoll. This was all because I was the only one who had lived _that incident _years ago. I was the only one who knew the _truth._

I forced myself to remain calm as I got down the steps. There, I saw the familiar figure of Meg.

"Meg," I called out to her with my voice as shakingly as it possibly were. "Tell Eric I shall eat alone tonight in privacy," And this time, I brought her ear closer to me, and softly I spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Prepare my luggage for tomorrow. I shall leave this house at midnight and I will _**never come back**_."


	13. Chapter 13

"_Prepare my luggage for tomorrow. I shall leave this house at midnight and I will __**never come back**_."

At least that was what I had last said to Meg. She had nodded immediately and I had went back for dinner. Now I was here in my bedroom, and it was night. In two hours after Eric had slept, I would slip out of this house and disappear off to somewhere else where no one could find me.

It had torn my heart just thinking of leaving this place. Eric had been a good husband, and I had loved him so much that thoughts of sadness and even thoughts of hope that he would stop me from fleeing invaded my mind. But I refused to show my true expression. My heart had ached so tremendously at the thought of leaving Eric. It felt like a sharp, burning blade that rugged through painful scars into my heart. But if I wanted to cry, I would have to do it later when I had ran away. This was a situation of depression- To leave from everything that had been good to me, that had rescued me.

But I had to _protect _them. Eric had done it once for me, and I would do it now for him. Raoul's arrival would kill them all. He would erase me from existence and then everything I held beloved- Eric, Father, Meg, Mdm Giry and the servants. For all's sake… Raoul was a cruel and evil man. He might be as rich as Eric, but Raoul's influence and power was one of almost indescribable. It was influence that could equal the President of the United States's power, being that Raoul was the son of a huge economic company that supported _half the world's_ food supply.

While everyone in the world had not known about Raoul's true side, I was the few ones that _knew. _But the difference with me and the others was that I was a witness of _that event. _I was the only one that could testify against Raoul, tell the truth to the world and rip off all reputation and money he held. As so, he sought to kill me. And he would not only destroy me- everyone beloved to me would be gone in a blink of an eye.

It was late at night now, and I could feel Eric's warmth on the bed as he grasped my hand. I looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and happy that it simply tore me apart to leave him. _Life was too cruel. _I sniffled and swallowed a cry a bit, and slowly I peeled my hand away from his. I moved away from him a small inch at a time, so that he would not wake up. I held my breath as I put my full weight onto the mattress, afraid that the shifting weight would disturb him but luckily it did not. Indeed, he was sleeping soundly, and perhaps this was truly a miracle that Eric was heavily asleep.

Quickly I got up and dressed readily, but just before I headed out, I glanced back at Eric. Sweet Eric in his slumber. I could not blame his exhaustion, for it was me he had been busy with for the whole day of tutoring. I yearned to let my fingers brush through his soft hair, but I knew that would no longer be possible when I had left. I looked at him one last time. Then I opened the door softly and closed it gently so that there would hardly be a sound as I walked out of the bedroom.

I had thought that I was successful in leaving for a while now. But I had been wrong.

The moment the door had closed, glowing amber eyes shot through the darkness. Eyes that crackled anger and fury. Eric got up and began striding away in quick and quiet steps as he opened the door and exited out.

* * *

><p>I whipped out my phone as I stood outside the mansion gates. The cab should be here by now. I warmed my arms as I shivered in the cold night breeze.<p>

"Christine." I turned around to see Eric closing the distance between us rapidly. _ERIC!? _My mind twirled shock in the thought. Immediately I started to drag the luggage as I readied for a sprint, but a firm iron grip ascended on my shoulder, instantly restricting my movement. I fell to my knees as I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten.

"Let me go," I struggled fruitlessly as I felt Eric's heavy and angry gaze on me. My skin rippled fearfully to the bone. _How did he know? How could he have found out I was gone? Was he not heavily asleep?_

"And where are you going at this hour?" His voice rang out in an authoritative tone.

"None of your business," I cast my eyes down away to avoid meeting his eyes, but I could hear Eric's footsteps as he walked closer to me.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" The sound of his sincere voice whispering tingled in my ear. I diverted my gaze away from him. _Be strong, Christine. _I thought to myself repeatedly. Hot tears had begun to well up in my eyes. When I had plotted to flee, half of me had actually wanted Eric to stop me. I still couldn't bear to leave him. It was too cruel for me to part from him.

But if I did not leave him, Eric would be dragged into that madness of 5 years ago. I just could not let him be innocently brought into the result of my own mistake.

"Just let me go," I cried out. "I am dangerous."

I turned backwards as I hissed at him with the most frightening glare I could give. But he was simply unfazed from my words and my rude expressions. I tugged my arm desperately. but still he simply stared at me silently. As each second passed by, my mind was racing wildly with thoughts. Thoughts of me actually leaving and never being able to see Eric, Father, or the very people in this mansion again. I was getting confused with feelings by the minute, and hot gushes of tears ran down my cheeks. I felt Eric's lone finger wipe away my tear, but still I continued to cry.

"If you are sad to leave me, why don't you not go?"

I locked gazes with Eric as I let him see my tear-stained face.

"It's to protect you," With that, I could feel his grasp on my shoulder releasing slowly. But just before I could start to walk away, I could hear the sound of Eric unfolding a crumpled paper. Immediately I turned around in alarm.

"It's this letter isn't it?" He said as he held the paper in his hand.

"When did you-"

"Christine." An exotic and sensual whisper came from his lips. "You already know you're my reason to live," I felt his finger tug away some stranded hair behind my ear. "You know I can't live without you."

Upon hearing those words, I snapped out of the trance he put me in.

"You say you can't live without me. But you CAN'T LIVE if you're WITH ME! You have to trust me and let me go this time." I sobbed. But I felt his fingers gripped around my wrist.

"Why? Why are you so afraid of this Raoul?"

"Eric," I turned around as I glanced at him with my watery eyes. "A long time ago, Raoul had done something of such unimaginable cruelty and violence. Everyone who had witnessed it were killed. Next, Raoul had them erased from any books or records in the world, and such that made it as if those people never existed. At first, I was terrified and petrified of what Raoul had done, and quickly I fled away. While many others had died under his command, he never managed to lay his dirty hands on me. I had took on secluded hiding for years, and he could never guessed where I was. But I made a huge fatal mistake a few months ago. I announced our marriage publicly. Now I knew what Raoul would do. He would steal me from you and make me his wife, then he would kill me when I were asleep and cover the crime scene simply by his money."

"What is it that you saw 5 years ago?" I stared at him quietly. Could I trust such knowledge to Eric? But he was a trustworthy person and my husband after all.

"No." I said. "If I tell you, you'll become hunted by Raoul like me."

"I can never bear to see you die." I said.

"Neither can I bear if you choose to leave from me forever."

_To leave from Eric forever, _that thought echoed in my mind. Tears sprung from my eyes immediately.

"But you'll die with me!"

"As long as I am with you. Even in Death," And at this moment I had cried so hard, peering into his golden eyes even when my face had gone red with all the crying.

"I will tell you then." My voice cracked and choked with tears. "Dear Eric, 5 years ago when I was 15, I had a best friend named Dorothy. On her birthday, I went out with her during the whole afternoon just window shopping. And also, If you had asked any of my friends, they would all tell you that Dorothy was an indeed fortunate lady, for she and Raoul were lovebirds. At that time, everyone had praised Raoul- Handsome, cute, rich and a very virtuous person." I stopped abruptly.

"_Or at least so_ _they thought."_

"On her birthday, we stopped shopping after a while so that Dorothy could prepare to meet Raoul at night for dining," I drew a deep breath as I continued, "But she never came back the next day."

"The people in town had all been gone- At least only the ones who knew Dorothy. Their bodies were missing too. Father and I were perhaps the lucky ones for we did not stay in town. I was too poor to afford living there. Instead, I took a night at a farmer's barn, and Raoul never suspected I was there."

"But Eric- All those missing people. All their bodies were gone too. I knew they were killed. But I could have never suspected Raoul at that time, for he was indeed a polite gentleman to anyone and even the poor! That is, until I stumbled upon the truth when I was seeking for answers."

"It was a secluded forest place, and a dim light shone through the entire area. I was confused for people and light to be there, but then I saw it- The bodies. I rushed through the leaves without a sound, and undetected, I went to inspect Dorothy's body."

"It was gruesome, Eric. So very gruesome. Dorothy was killed by strangling- the marks on her neck were obvious and strong, but I could see her body all red as if rashes. Those red body marks indicated _raped. _Dorothy was raped by Raoul, then she was strangled to death. But her eyes were the most horrifying part. She had brilliant blue eyes, and everyone had said her eyes were beautiful. But this time, her eyes were _gouged out. _Raoul had gouged her eyeballs after he killed her. I gasped in that most horrifying sight, and next what I saw were my friends. Dorothy's family and all the people who knew her well. They were chained to a stake and burnt alive. Eric, they might be weak, but they were still _alive. _Raoul killed them all."

"And finally I saw his true self. Under the moonlight, Raoul reeked of alcohol as he went on smoking on a cigarette. He had _laughed-_ Dear all, _laughed_- At all the cruelty in front of him. There were people being burnt alive and the body of an innocent girl with eyes gouged out and showing the signs of being _raped. _Still, Raoul's eyes merely crinkled with jester. Then he said, " Women are pathetic to think that they have the same rights as men." At this point, he roared loudly in laughter with such disgust. "They are merely for my pleasure if so, for who would not be fooled by their greed for money and reputation." _Dorothy had loved you truly!_ My mind had echoed in the thought. But I could not stay there for longer- Raoul would find me."

"I fled away back to the barn and immediately ran to another faraway place to stay with Father. I had heard that it was only when I had fled that Raoul realised I was the only living witness to have escaped from him. He had flew into a rage and since then, had been finding me. This is because I was the only living testimony that could testify against him. If those on my side were a fair judge and not easily tempted by bribery, then after a long case, Raoul could be sentenced to Death, with all his wealth and influence immediately stripped from him. But it would not be easy if I were to tell the truth to someone. They might just side with Raoul if tempted by the money. But still, I was the only one that could still bring Raoul down, so I knew what he is thinking of. That letter he sent me claimed that we were besotted lovers, although the truth is that once he marries to me, he would kill me. Hiding the truth about _our marriage_, Eric, would be easy for his influence and power over men. Raoul would not just kill me- He is a cruel man. He would torture me, rape me, then kill me- with the Death worser than Dorothy's gouged eyeballs. And if he had burnt all of Dorothy's friends on the stake, he would no doubt do it to everyone in the mansion- just worser."

"And now that I have told you the truth Eric," I let my hands grasped his. "My leaving from this mansion will only make Raoul resume his hunt for me. None of the servants, or Father or even you would be caught up in the burning stake. Just this time, Eric. No one could fight the wealth and power Raoul has. Such is the cruel way of the world that these worldly riches could cover up his horrid crimes. I can't ever forget what Raoul did even if I wanted to. He had merely quarrelled with Dorothy for a bit that he had to rape and kill her in such a gruesome manner of gouged eyeballs. And he burnt many innocent townsfolk alive and even took pleasure in it all!"

"You have to let me go," I tugged my arm. "I can't let you be involved with that insane hypocritical Raoul."

"No," Eric's amber eyes peered deeply in mine. "He is coming tomorrow, not? I have a plan, but you must trust me." I looked at him. _Could Eric really defeat Raoul? _My mind swirled at the thought.

"Yes, I will trust you then." I let my grip on my luggage loosen.

"But first we must sleep, since it shall be a big day tomorrow."

With that, I returned back to the mansion and locked the gates with Eric by my side.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update. As you know, during the weekdays I'm busy with school, but almost every week on weekends, I fall sick. So yes, I am ill currently, but I thought I'll try to spare some time and write a new chapter. So here you go! Hope you like it! Oh yes, and please review :) _

_(P.S. You can read this on wattpad. The story title is "And he loved her ( Phantom of the Opera fan fiction)")_

_Hope you enjoy this! xD_

_-Kittyflare_

* * *

><p>I opened the door as I felt the chilly morning winds brushed against my hair. It was still before dawn, for the sky was still dark and the shadows of the forest loomed over the ground. Not even a tiny slit of sunlight cut through the clouds- it was cold mists that floated about everywhere.<p>

I just could not sleep. My head had ached so painfully and my eyes were drained from exhaustion, but hazy thoughts had my mind in a hurtful daze. Hours later when the sun was up, _Raoul would come. _

And the game would begin.

But I wished to enjoy this little bit of peace for a little longer though it may certainly be the wee hours of morning. You might say I woke up too early, but Eric was up first before me. When I had awoken, I could no longer feel his warmth and his breath tingling at my skin. Instead the covers were freezing cold, which meant Eric had been gone for a long time. When I asked the servants where he was, they merely answered with a shrug of shoulders or a "I don't know."

I gazed further in the sky. Though it was considered morning, the moon still hung high up in the sky, glowing along with the scattered stars. But soon they would fade away slowly as sunlight pierced through the clouds and dawn would arise. With that, I got up as I headed back to my room. Eric had been already gone busy with what next to happen. As for me, I needed a plan. Maybe what I needed to do first was fix my appearance.

As I gazed at the mirror, what I saw was a frightened girl derived from sleep, and her hair a mess from the night. Certainly these looks weren't acceptable.

I called in for Meg, and for hours I sat there tired as she twirled my locks carefully. My mind fumbled with thoughts achingly.

Erik had a plan, and I needed one too. When Raoul came, I would need to act strong about this. He would certainly come in a polite demeanor and strike a conversation with me. But this would be no casual talk- Any words said could sign you off to a deal without you knowing. I certainly could not express any weakness, and I knew Raoul would arrive and act as a gentleman despite the true, twisted and wicked self of him underneath.

Raoul would say something and converse on and on- until somehow he would trap me with my own words, and I have no way but to agree to his marriage proposal. I needed to be mentally strong and be absolutely careful- one wrong word and I would have everyone in the household including myself- signed to the hands of a psychopath.

I let out a distressed sigh as Meg combed my hair neatly to my sides. Too many thoughts were in my mind, and my head was throbbing so disturbingly. I winced as I closed my eyes for a second, before I reluctantly opened my eyes and gazed at the mirror. Meg had done a great job at the brown curls and I certainly looked more alive now. With that, I turned to thank her and dismissed her, before I drew open the curtains.

Morning sunlight had begun to pierce through the gray clouds, and soon the mists would disappear along with the darkness. The twinkling red glow of light appeared through the chilly morning, and the stars that I could see minutes ago had faded away from sight.

Raoul would be arriving in a few hours from now, and perhaps a small little plan had begun to form in my mind. Raoul is a dangerous and insane man. All my other options of survival had been closed just by the mention of his arrival. There could only be one solution to this… but the risk was extreme. Hundreds of people might die if I failed.

But I have to do it, risk or no risk.

The probability of Death in Raoul's hands… or true Death for us all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**HOURS LATER**

Brilliant rays of golden sunlight streamed across the floor. The once dim and misty morning had turned into a cheerful and happy one, with the strong beams of light illuminating the whole house. The servants were once again sent into a bustle as noise echoed across the hallway. As I staggered weakly across the walkway with my head piercingly aching, a thought struck me in the head. Where had Eric been? He had been gone before I even awoke in the earlier hours of morning. I had not seen him since last night, and immediately jolts of fear sent a tingle of fright electrifying through my spine. But Eric said he had a plan, and I needed to trust him… But something might happen to him, and that would be all my fault. No, I couldn't let Eric be hurt because of me; but then again where was he? Maybe he was fine, and I just needed to trust that he was alright and…

The chime of the doorbell rang screechingly in my ears. Or at least thought it sounded like it was screeching.

_Raoul was here. _I heaved a deep sigh, drew a big breath as I opened the door. The once cheerful smile that I always wore faded away into a silent, cold expression. My eyes turned fierce and stony, as I stared across to what would be the other end of the door with a blank expression. Now, instead of the usual bubbly Christine, I was the cold and heartless Christine, with silent anger fuelling my veins. The moment the door swung open, I would be meeting _him-_ that insolent violent fool and the joke of a man. I crumpled my lips tightly as my eyebrows furrowed in a grimacing stare, but instead of seeing _him, _what I saw was an old, grey-haired lady with wrinkles all over her face. She wore an old woolly grey vest and a long, dull skirt that stretched across her tiny legs. Her hair was a mess all over her face, almost as if she wore a mop on her head.

I was surprised for the moment, and immediately my infuriated expression returned back to my normal look. I stared at her unblinking, my eyes looking at her questioningly.

No one but Raoul and his men were supposed to arrive by this door. Why was this old lady standing here? She was probably one of the senior servants, but had I not instruct all the maids and butlers that no one was to enter by this door?

"Erm…" I stuttered awkwardly.

"I'm sorry milady," The old woman attempted a bow, but immediately I stopped her, for she looked so weak that I was afraid she would fall down. "I know I have been instructed by Senior Sister Zhalia that no servant was to enter by this door, but I have just spotted Raoul nearby. He would be arriving here soon, and I rushed here as fast as I could. Tell Master Eric immediately to be ready. Raoul isn't particularly in a good mood," With that, the woman rushed away hobbling from the steps as I dashed across to the other side of the mansion.

_Raoul would be coming… Raoul would be coming… But where is Eric? _My mind echoed repeatedly at the thought. _I needed to warn him… and since Raoul would be arriving, isn't this a good time for Eric's "plan" to start out?_

I crossed a shortcut to Meg's room, and knocked frantically on her door. But even as I do so, there was no response. Quickly, I opened the door, but the room was empty. Not even a single trace of her being there was existent. I went out of the room perplexed, and as I do so, I bumped into Mdm Giry on the hallway.

"Where's Meg? Why is she isn't in her own personal room?"

"Meg?" Mdm Giry eyed at me in confusion. "Didn't she not report to work today?"

"She did!" I exclaimed back in puzzlement. "Much earlier in the morning before dawn, she was doing my hair."

"That's weird. Her attendance says she did not come because she's sick. And she did inform me about her fever too."

"Don't you two leave your house at the same time?"

"We stay in different houses," Mdm Giry replied. "Meg is married already."

"Yes, I do know she has a husband, but why isn't she here now?" I asked.

"You're confusing me," Mdm Giry continued. "Clearly she didn't arrive for work, yet you seem insistent that she has."

"That's because she came!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I just could not understand… Meg came to work today, yet now her attendance had marked her absent and she had almost disappeared. Or perhaps earlier in the morning, my headache was getting the better of me. Maybe the one who did my hair was some other servant whom I could not differentiate between her and Meg, being that I was deprived of sleep.

"Fine… maybe I mistook another servant who did my hair for Meg this morning. Where is the maid Sister Jasmine?

"Her matter is a confusing one. She reported to work, but she's now currently missing like many of the other servants." I stared eye-wide. _Missing? _

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Almost all the servants who had reported for work a few hours ago… are now gone. I don't understand either. Many of them are missing."

_What happened? Are they on a strike or something? But why would they even waste their time arriving at the mansion… then vanishing? And also, not many of the servants would actually riot or something like that. Most of them seemed contented or actually happy with their work… or at least that was what I observed a few days ago._

"How about the maid Sister Zhalia? She has to be here."

"Yes she is. I'll call for her immediately."

In a few minutes, I could see Zhalia rushing to my side quickly. Instantly, I asked her:

"One of your senior servants at the door just now had just told me that Raoul is nearing here, and she told me that she had also informed you about this news. I need-"

"Inform? No one told me anything today, much less about Raoul's arrival here. Who is this Raoul even?" For a moment there, I glared at her, perplexed.

"One of your servants. An old lady with white hair, wearing a grey vest and a dull skirt. Her face is full or wrinkles even. And how do you not know about Raoul?" I replied.

"I didn't come yesterday for work. I was on leave. And since my 8 years of being a maid here, I had never met a servant who looked as you described."

"What? But if she isn't one of us… then how does she know about you Zhalia, about the other maids, even our situation with Raoul and… Eric."

Now this was weird. A missing Meg, vanishing servants, and now a stranger who claims to be one of us but in truth is an outsider who knows even about Raoul and Eric. This was plain strange. It all didn't make sense but…

"Eric," I muttered under my breath. Eric had been missing along with Meg and the servants, and even an apparently old outsider that knows about our situation knows _him too_.

_No, _this was bad. _Very bad._ It could only mean Raoul had done it all: Eric, Meg and the others would all perhaps been _captured_ by him, right under our very noses. And that old lady had to be Raoul's spy. Already half the battle has been lost. Meg is gone and Eric has been _captured._

My heart fluttered in fluster as my head throbbed with fright. _Eric, Eric, Eric… _It was all my fault. Everyone was gone now because of me. And I simply could not imagine what they would do to my dear Eric

But just as panic rose inside me, the next most dreaded thing happened.

The chime of the doorbell rang.


	15. Chapter 15

The ringing doorbell felt like wretched screaming in my ears.

I whipped around as I stared frightfully at the door.

My breathing ceased to a shallow, fearful one, and my face simply turned ghostly pale as I looked at the door in terror. Raoul. Raoul for sure, this time. My mind raced throbbingly as I fumbled in thoughts and even the possibilities of what was happening to Eric, Meg and the servants. In my despair, hot tears sprung out of my eyes as my lips did an ugly curve, and I stalked away across the other end of the hallway. Things were already a mess and Raoul had already gotten the upper hand, and now his arrival? There was a strong sense of horrible anguish thick in the air, with my salty tears choking my voice. Everything, simply everything, was going down the drain. My fingers crawled up to my face as I desperately tried to stop the tears from dripping down my face anymore. I was in a pit of despair, and my mind had gone blank. What was I just supposed to do now?

Eric… my mind pounded heavily at his name. Eric...

Yet still, I was doing a quiet sobbing, and just for a moment, actually admitting defeat.

The door was pounded rather heavily and impatiently now, and Sister Zhalia stared at me, waiting for my order.

I knew that although almost all of my closest and strongest supports were gone, yet I still could not just give up. My mind swirled painfully as I tried to get up. No matter where Eric was, that stubbornness of his would make him continue to fight Raoul to no end. And since I brought everyone to this horrible mess, I had to clear it all up. I had people depending on me, and I couldn't just break down in a corner and cry. I had to stand up against Raoul.

I needed to execute my plan now… Plan A.

"Sister Zhalia, I'm going to wash my face first. You'll bring Raoul around for a bit, then make him settle down for tea. I'll be back soon when I can," I turned to meet Zhalia's gaze, where she stood behind me carefully listening to my orders, then I turned my head back away from her.

"And be careful."

With that, I took quick and fast strides across the hallway to the nearest bathroom where I proceeded to splash water on my face and dabbed off the bits of redness and puffiness from the earlier crying in my eyes. I could hear the clicking footsteps of Raoul and his men, and also the occasional whispers and gossips that slipped from their mouths.

When I could hear Raoul and his bodyguards had settled into one of the little sofa rooms, I stared at my mirrored reflection once more.

There was no turning back now.

I took a deep breath, then quickly I walked to the opposite end of the hallway and opened the door in front of me.

The room was filled with mostly men, and my nose twitched at a certain, low metallic smell that hung in the air lightly. It was definitely a little of a smell, for I could almost not get a whiff of it all.

Around me, there were fine looking, well-dressed men perhaps in the midst of a discussion, but the moment I had walked in, their heads perked up to look at me.

I mustered an entirely fake, forced grin that flickered across my face. For no doubt they had looked rather decent, but I could tell in their eyes there was a tiny spark... A flash in their eyes that would certainly make me shiver and cower in fear, but I quickly covered my supposed reaction and hid my emotions with that huge, fake smile that I wore.

However, as I scanned through the faces in the room and took In the sight of the men, my eyes soon stopped scrambling about everywhere as I soon met the gaze of someone all-too familiar. My brain shrieked and throbbed in alert as I stared at him. Raoul.

He was doing the same thing as me- except the fact that he was hiding his true self, while I was covering my emotions. But it was undeniable that he was expert in creating an illusion out of his true personality. I could almost not be able to tell that he was tricking others... if not for witnessing his real self just years ago, and also the fact that I could read eyes.

Everyone could lie, everyone could trick and hide. But their eyes would always tell the truth. And just as I observed the seemingly rather fine looking and polite Raoul, I could tell from his gaze- he was terrifying, cruel and merciless. I could see all the truth; they were simply printed right in his eyes.

"Christine!" He greeted cheerfully, although I could clearly hear that he was more glad to kill me.

"Morning, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

It's the death of all to meet you. If I had to deal with an insolent person like you again, I'd rather die. My mind resounded immediately. I quickly picked up yet another huge grin as he looked at me once more.

"Now, now, my fiancé, you know why I am here today, surely not?" There was a glint in his eyes. A glint of lust. He might actually rape me. Terror shot through my backbone as I almost showed him my true feelings of fear.

Yet so, I bit my lip as I continued on. I could not lose this. Raoul was settling for the game- His game of talking.

Fine then. I would play his little game... for Meg, the servants, and Erik.

Erik... I choked on the thought. I would bring you back.

Raoul and I had conversed and discussed as many ridiculous and unnecessary topics we could think of, simply almost anything that we knew we had something to say about. But the real game was this- Apart from the fake grins and polite manners we clad ourselves with, we were thinking hard about what to say next. Every word was carefully thought and considered, and each time, Raoul and I had clashed with our words just as equal. No one was winning, we were both the same.

"Then will you accept my marriage proposal to you?"

"Raoul de Chagny," I continued smiling at him. "For sure you could see I am married to Erik, can you not?"

"That is if," He paused and gave me a disgusting grin. "That is if your Erik is still alive,"

Then the metallic smell I had picked up earlier grew stronger and filled my nose with its horrible scent.

"What are you talking about?" My fake smile had faded completely as my eyes turned an immediate bloodshot red. I could feel so much rage stirring within my veins.

"What did you do to them?" I hissed, my face clearly showing that I was seething with fury.

"Pardon?" A disgusting smirk spread across his lips. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his bodyguards.

"Christine, Christine," Raoul shook his head. "It's amazing you could last so long with our little talk, but..."

"... It's a shame you had to bring your dearest Erik into this, did you not?"

"And now he's gone. You lose."

ERIK! My mind hurt. It throbbed so painfully and my tears were flowing so rapidly. He was gone? No he couldn't be. He could not be gone. There was just no way he really could be gone. I mean he's just- He should be-

He's gone, Christine. He is no more. Reality swept me away from my denials. My tears were just uncontrollable, rushing almost non-stop as my heart trembled in excruciating pain. I should have never brought Erik in this. He was gone, and it was all my fault. I would never see him again. I would never even forgive myself-

There was loud chuckling in the air. Not Raoul's laughter. It was a familiar, lovely sound that made my eyes widen and Raoul flinch in shock. I turned around. I took in the sight of the masked man in his familiar dark coat, and also the blazing golden eyes that flashed across his gaze. Erik!


	16. Chapter 16

_Hiya! So I really want to thank PhantomFan01 for always reviewing my phanfiction. Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciated it, and you were one of those huge reasons that kept me going with this story. Btw, this fanfic is about to end in a few more chapters (2-3 chapters) :(( But after this fanfiction has finished, I would post some parts of the chapters that I had discarded, and also I plan on writing perhaps a new fanfic? I'm not really sure, but just maybe. Oh yeah, I sure don't want to keep you waiting. Here's the next chapter! Let your questions be answered by the phantom! :DDD_

* * *

><p>"Raoul," Erik strided across the room, as he glanced at Raoul. "What did you actually have in mind?"<p>

There was a silent pause as the fierce gaze of Erik pierced through Raoul's shocked eyes. Then, Erik did a taunting walk across the floor, and this time he continued with a smirk, "Perhaps you thought that I would be rid of… just so easily?"

Then the breathless silence was broken by the chuckling of Erik's laughter once more, before his eyes flashed with an expression of so much anger and deadly seriousness.

I held my breath as I stared at him. The look Erik was giving was the one of a _murderous killing intent. _Then I felt Erik's hands intertwine with mine and I let out a quiet sigh of relief as his warmth enveloped me once again.

"How? How were you even able to?" Raoul managed to stutter out a string of mumbling combined with trepidation now.

Erik gave no answer at first, except smirking back at Raoul once more along with the strong blazing of his amber eyes. Erik never taunted or smirked in such a way to his enemies. But I could see it.

It meant he was undoubtedly so frighteningly furious. He was so angry, for me.

"How? Tell me! How did you do it?" Raoul coughed out, once more.

"It was your failure... for underestimating me."

"I sent many men, and not just any, but tons of highly skilled people to kill you. You were supposed to be dead!"

"But I am here, am I not?" Then I saw Erik whip out a dagger and in a flash he swished it with such force. Raoul was pinned to the wall tightly immediately by the blade.

"Are you mad? You tried to kill me! Only I can take your life! For almost murdering me you will die-"

"But I haven't killed you, have I? Though a wretch like you really deserves death." Then Erik turned his back towards Raoul, as he headed towards me to take my hand.

"Hah! Now I understand! You're a coward aren't you? You don't dare to kill me, because I am Raoul De Chagny. You are also afraid of my power-"

Another dagger darted right towards Raoul, this time missing him by a mere strand of his hair. I turned to look at Erik. He was trembling silently with anger that threatened to burst out and consume him, but still Erik was enforcing control over his emotions. Only this time did he leak a hint of his rage.

Coldly he stalked up to where Raoul was pinned, and as he glared at Raoul, his words came in a hateful hiss and in such a harsh and dangerous whisper.

"If not for Christine's innocent nature, I would have already killed you, and make your bloodshed be as bloody and grisly as a hill could possibly be. You wouldn't die simply by a stab, mind you. I would be in so much pleasure to invent all new and possible ways to see your life deteriorating and seep away by such wonderful tortures I could think of. If you really covet your own death, I would gladly grant your wish."

With that, Erik took my hand to bring me away with him, but we stopped in our footsteps by the sound of insane laughter.

I turned around as the Raoul who once showed fear and terror was now gawking like a mad man, his whole body even drooping so.

"So Christine, this is your beloved husband Erik," and I stared at Raoul in wide-eyed terror. He looked horribly familiar now, and even so activating the memory I had when I first saw Raoul's complete true self.

Easily, Raoul snatched out the dagger that pinned him to the wall and threw it across the floor.

"I have to say, Christine. Your 'Erik' is one great guy for you, isn't he? I sent 20 assassins to kill him without mercy. And here he is, turning up all fine. Then next I tried to capture your maids and servants especially Meg to burn them all alive in a cage. But your dearest husband discovered my plans and almost all your maids were missing, except for the old, useless bunch of grandmas. I tried to extort information of their whereabouts, but even you were clueless about that part."

"And you, Erik. Especially astounding aren't you? You simply saw through my act. You already knew I was buying time for _them _to come. The slightest presence of its scent has been diminished on your part."

"What do you mean? Who are '_they' _you speak of?"

"Christine," I felt Erik's grip on my hand tighten. "I'm sure you picked up a peculiar smell before I arrived here." Suddenly I remembered. I remembered the irritating yet faint and metallic scent much before when I entered the room.

"Yes, I did. But what of it was dangerous? It's just a smell."

"Not just a smell. It came from a self-processed candle. Dew and the fresh pulp juice of a certain wild flower were collected, then made into a solid, thus appearing as a regular candle. It gives off a scent so faint while in the midst of being melted into wax. The smell would be so faint most people would ignore it. But precisely because of this smell, the most toxic of wasps hidden in the deepest of holes and caves would come. These wasps are abnormally sized ones, and a sting would not leave you injured and in pain merely. One bite has the toxin to kill a man a dozen times over. Your blood would turn white and gray, before your heart would turned into powder and stop forever. That is the poison of those wasps, and you would die horribly."

"And it would look as if we committed suicide," I continued. The public and the police would think that I had burnt this candles to kill ourselves. No one would know the truth. The truth about Raoul,"

"But my perfect plan was removed by your Erik!" Raoul had retorted. But this time, I caught a glint in his eye.

"Still, all is not lost, is it?" He said.

"Give up," Erik had said. "The police, the guards and the lawyers have all received the evidence, including your other business of goods smuggling. You will receive the sentence of death by the law, definitely. Even so, the police are just behind this door,"

"Wait," I said. "Before Raoul is arrested, I need to know why. Raoul, before you killed Dorothy, and before I found out of your real self, why? Why did you discard and kill her? Dorothy loved you."

"You know what I want to say, Christine? All women who were after me were scums. Wait a minute, scratch that. All women _are _scums. Including you. Filthy, useless, and the disgrace of mankind."

I felt a surge of rage within me, and my fists had started to tremble with hatred.

"What do you mean?" My voice was aching with ire and outrage, and grown to a loud, screeching volume. "What do you actually mean? Dorothy! She-"

"-Loved me? I said, women are scums. No matter what they do, in the end of the day, they are weaker than us, men. Dorothy merely desired for my status and wealth, nothing more."

At this point, I felt so much anger stirring within my veins, so much that I tried to withhold myself.

"Dorothy truly loved you." I said, my voice trembling and seething with a hint of fury. "She loved you so much, she was willing to give up so much for you!"

"Women are like clothes," Raoul simply replied without showing much emotion. "Clothes that you wear, then discard. As I said, women are useless without us, men. Dorothy was nothing more than a plaything."

_Nothing more, _his words echoed in my mind. I walked up to him, and with a swish of my hand, gave a tight slap at him.

"You're the worst. The worst of all. A beast among us. The best is that you would be gone with your death sentence. And I would learn nothing more to even know you." With that, I had started to walk away from Raoul.

"But," Raoul gave an insane smile in return. "I won't be facing Death alone."

Then Raoul drew out a knife hidden in his pocket.

"CHRISTINE! NO!" I heard Erik's voice resound in pure fear, for the very first time.

But then there was a moment of darkness.


End file.
